Let me heal your broken heart
by NumbKid
Summary: Summary: What if Ran gives up on Scinichi and date someone else? What will happen to Conan? Will Haibara confess to him and give him a brand new start? Or will it stay the same?
1. Let me go

Let me heal your broken heart

Summary: What if Ran gives up on Scinichi and date someone else? What will happen to Conan? Will Haibara confess to him and give him a brand new start? Or will it stay the same?

Note: Detective Conan belong to Goshi Aoyoma, it does not belong to me. I am just burrowing the characters.

* * *

"The school is as normal as it is." Conan sighed and continued walking back home. Just then, Ayumi, Genta, Mitchisuko along with Haibara ran up to him and started greeting him.

"Hey Conan!" Ayumi greeted him in a such a sweet voice, "Do you have any plans next week?"

Conan looked up and meet the eyes of the ten-year-old girl and replied, "Well, nothing much actually, why?"

"I was wondering whether you could , erm, well, next week is Valentine's Day and I was actually wondering if we could go somewhere special that day." Ayumi smiled at the shrunken detective and blushed when she said that. Meanwhile, the two words "Valentine's Day" made Genta and Mitchisuko narrowed their eyes at Conan.

_"Wait! Next week is Valentine's Day? I totaly forgot!"_ Conan was shocked and now nervously trying to think of ways to ask Ran out. "Well, Conan?" his thoughts were cut by Ayumi, waiting for an answer as well as hoping for a "Yes".

"Erm, I'll give you a call Ayumi!" Conan yelled as they parted ways and now he is with Haibara alone. "I guess that the modern Sherlock Holmes is stupid enough not to remember the Valentines." Haibara broke the silence with a sarcastic remark with a smirk on her poker face. "I also bet that you want to ask your damsel-in-distress out right?" she continued.

Conan is just tired of her sarcastic remarks and her cold attetude and to him, it is so annoying. "Then,who the hell do you think who created this whole mess, making Ran a damsel-in-distress and now being so sarcastic towards me? Who do you think was the ingrattitude poker-faced scientist who created the damned drug, destroying someone's life and that someone is saved from the Black Organisation not even hearing Scinichi a kind smile and a simple "thank you"? "Conan replied to her sarcastic remarked, much more to his annoyance.

However, those words seemed not to reach Haibara and kept her poker-faced with pride. "Damn it" Conan muttered, "Anyways, I have to go home now okay?" his eyes then softened. "Yeah, yeah, whatsoever." Haibara pretended or just did not care at all.

"Ring! Ring!" Conan's phone rang. He picked it up and saw Ran Mouri was the one calling. He used his bowtie and answered the call.

"Moshi, Moshi" he answered in Shinichi's voice. Instead of hearing Ran's whiny voice, her voice was sad, nope, more like depressed. Despite that Ran's voice could only heard by the phone, Conan could hear her crying. "Shinichi? I have to tell you something and I'm only going to say this once, alright?" her voice were soft but she continued, "I'm tired of waiting for you, look, don't even try to get me back. Araide-sensei asked me out on a date next week, and I said yes." she hesitated for a moment but again, continued, " Please, I do not want to hurt your feelings but I am just so tired waiting for you, so I just agreed on going out with Araide. I believe that it is a new start to heal my heart."

"No! You can't! Just wait for a little while please? I love you..." Conan or rather Shinichi tried convincing her to change her mind. "If you really love me, you would let me go. Please? I know that you will find someone better than me and you will be happy and I will part ways and marry someone else. Even though we have different lives, we would be content and happy. Then one day, if everything is okay, we could still be friends. Farewell forever, Shinichi"

Her plead seemed to make him agree with her. "Alright, I'll let you go. Goodbye Ran." he reluctantly told her through the phone and a single tear appeared on his face. "Bye Shinichi" Her voice faded, and with that they ended the conversation.

Conan's eyes were sad, he ignored Haibara's prescence and just walk slowly. "I'm so sorry, Kudo-kun, I really am. If it was not for me, both of you would not be in this state right now." Haibara tried comforting him to show her sympathy towards him but his eyes were still depressed that proved that her efforts were futile. His sad face made her worried. Inspite that she had loved him and always have hatred and jealousy towards Ran, she is worried about his feelings.

To show more of her sympathy and concern, she embraced him and placed a chasty kiss on his cheek. Conan was shock but he knew that she was just trying to show her concern. With that he responded by wraping his arms around her and both embraced and they just stayed like that for a few minutes....

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys this is my first fanfic with the very first chapter. To be honest, I am new here so, I'm not used to this yet. Also, I am still a student and my purpose for writing this is for improving my English and creating a story for you guys. So, please Read and Review. Also, I am not really good in grammar and slightly in vocabulary. So please point out my mistakes. Onegai and Arigatou Gozaimasu! Next chapter will be coming out , I promise!


	2. Aftermath of the embrace

Let me heal your broken heart (Chapter 2)

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Goshi Aoyoma, not me. So, what I mean to say is that I'm only burrowing the characters for this fanfic. (Geez, I'm tired of saying this! But I have to…)

A/N: Anyways, this is the second chapter of my first fanfic. So sorry to ShinRan fans but this is for CoAi fans and ShinShi fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me! (Why am I so afraid? But I totally mean it)

What will actually happen after Haibara and Conan's embrace? How will Haibara find a way to comfort him? If possible, she could even make him realize her love for him….

* * *

As they embraced each other, there are passer-by who just stop and stare at the two shrunken kids thinking that it looks cute, but to Haibara and Conan, they did not care about the witnesses. To Haibara, being embrace by Conan Edogawa or rather Scinichi Kudo meant the world to her. They hold hands and she touched his face before, but not as much as this. The warmth of Conan's arms wrapped around her was indescribable. She wanted for them to stay like this forever but she can't.

Conan soon let her go, breaking the embrace and Haibara already missed it. She hoped for Conan just at least to look in her turquoise blue eyes, but Conan just looked down to the ground.

"Haibara," his voice was soft but it was enough to break the silence therefore he continued, "thank you, for comforting me just now."

She did not reply, she just nodded to say " Your Welcome". She looked away, preventing to meet his sad, blue eyes that might make her worry again. Both of them just walked slowly, hoping that they wouldn't reach home just yet. The silence began to bother them, it felt like eternity but neither had the courage to break it again.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

The silence made them unaware that they were walking so close together. Coincidentally, their hands accidentally touched. The touch was just a small matter, but it made them felt a hot chill on their body, wanting them to hold each others hands.

"May I?" Conan asked for her permission, tempting to hold her hands. Haibara did not answer, yet she did not form any sarcastic remarks nor argue. With this, he took it as a consent. Thus, Conan held her light hand with extra care like they were really fragile. Feeling that they were holding hands, she squeezed it tighter, afraid that he might let go. They continued to walk slowly back home with holding each others hands.

"Tell Hakase that I might move to his house next week, alright?" Conan whispered to her and Haibara just nodded, keeping in mind the errand she was given from Conan.

* * *

(Mouri Residence)

"Taidama!" Conan faked a childish smile with a childish voice created by him, hiding his emotions as well as his secret.

"Oi! Conan! You should have been home for like half an hour ago! Where have you been?" Kogorou yelled at the shrunken detective, in his office table drinking beer again.

Conan just shook his head, ignoring the drunken Kogorou and headed for his room to place his backpack. After that, he just walked to the kitchen were Ran is. "Konnichiwa! Ran-neechan! What are we having for dinner?" Conan asked in the childish voice, pretending nothing happened to him.

"Don't try to act like your innocent. Don't you know what time it is? Me and Otou-san are worried for you!" Ran lectured her adoptive younger brother.

"But I was walking with Haibara-san home slowly." Conan replied back, and yet again, in an annoying childish voice that Haibara hated.

"Oh, so it is actually Ai-chan! I always had you confuse whom you have a crush on; whether it's Ayumi-chan or Ai-chan. Sonoko and I were sometimes thinking who's your first crush!" Ran chirped in a cheerful voice.

"Ran-neechan! What are you talking about? I was just walking with her home!" Conan disagreed at the same time blushing, he remembered that Haibara actually kissed him on the cheek, they embraced and they hold hands. The only thing missing is a kiss on the lips, maybe a french kiss will be better.

"You said that you were walking with her** slowly**, so I conclude that you like her." Ran just freely said it even if she thinks Conan is just a 10 year old which is just too young to talk about love.

"Next week's Valentine's Day, did Shinichi-niichan asked you out on a date?" Conan innocently asked her, though he already know the truth. His innocent question seemed to make Ran stopped cooking and she kneeled down to the ground, both of her hand on his shoulders.

"Conan-kun, Shinichi and I are history now, besides, I already agreed to go out with Araide, so I just told Scinichi to let me go as he I am sure he wouldn't come back for a long time again." she told his so-called younger brother.

"But, but, what about Shinichi-niichan? What did he say? Is he okay with it?" Conan asked like a kid who is innocence. Ran smiled at the small boy's concern about Shinichi so she answered, "He will be fine, he told me he will let me go. I know it is hard for us to let go, but our separation seemed too hard to bear our pain for each other. Since, you are still young, you'll understand when you grow up."

"Well, in that case, I hope that you and Shinichi-niichan will be happy with your new Valentine's!" Conan said in a cheerful voice, hoping to cheer Ran up. He walked to his room and locked the door and began to think.

_Well, if that's what you want Ran, I would really let you go and maybe move to Hakase's house. Then one day, just one day, I will find someone else just like you said. _Conan thought in his room then after that did his very easy homework.

* * *

( A few minutes before at Hakase's house)

"Tadaima" Haibara said as she closed the door behind her. "Oh! Ai-kun! How's school? Is it boring like they use to?" Hakase bothered to stop working in his invention to ask his adoptive daughter. But his concern seemed futile as Haibara did not even bother to speak.

Instead, she just walked pass Hakase to head for her room. How rude it was to Hakase. As she walk pass him, she stopped walking which caught Hakase's attention. "Kudo-kun might move here next week." she informed him, not even bothering to turn back to talk to Hakase face to face. "Oh really? Why would Shinichi do that? I thought he is happy living with Ran." Hakase replied, confused with his eyebrow raised.

"Kudo-kun got dumped by that Mouri-san." she replied back without explaining, leaving a confused Hakase.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Hakase's house)

Haibara was in the basement, trying to get the permanent antidote again while Hakase is trying to call Conan for the explanation.

"Moshi, Moshi. Ran-kun, may I speak to Conan please?" Hakase asked through the phone. "Hakase, is this you? What made you call me?" Conan answered. "Well, Ai-kun said that Ran-kun dumped you and you decided to move in to my house next week." Hakase told over the phone, this time in a softer voice fearing that Kougorou or Ran might overheard their conversation.

"Yes, I want to move out because I might fall for Ran more. Anyways, if you want a clear explanation, I can maybe stay overnight at your place." Conan suggested.

"That's fine by me." Hakase ensured Conan. With the agreement, they ended the phone conversation.

* * *

Conan walked over to Ran and gave her a childish smile. "Ran-neechan! I want to go and stay overnight in Hakase's said there is a new game he wanted to show me!"

Ran, who was an innocent girl who always smiles, she agreed.

* * *

A/N: So, the end of chapter 2. Please Review! I want to know whether this is getting boring or interesting. Also, there might be some grammar mistakes because I do not know whether to put this story in past tense or present tense. Anyways, if you notice there are some errors it is because I am in a foreign country where I learn British English instead of American English ( the country is not Britain, it is actually a small Asian country which was colonised by the British as a harbour port for trade and industries in the 17th or 18th century. It began a trademark when a British traveller, Stamford Raffles, if your curious, you may be a Metantei and find which country it is!) Anyways, I also apologise if the romaji in Japanese are wrong because I learn Simplified Chinese, not Japanese so, sorry for that.

(Have a sneek-peak at the thrid chapter!)

So, now Conan is having an overnight in Hakase's place. What will happen to Haibara and Conan during that fateful night? Also, I am wondering whether if I would want Heiji to join with Hakase when Conan is going to explain being dumped by Ran. Will Haibara try to make Conan move on and realize that she is there? I will also tell you which country am I in on the next chapter. I also promise to update fast, maybe the next chapter will be up on Monday.


	3. An almost kiss

Let me heal your broken heart (Chapter 3)

Note: That Detective Conan belongs to Goshi Aoyoma, not me.

A/N: I actually have time today to update. I am supposed to update on Monday but then I realize I have some free time to update today. Anyways, the country I am in is Singapore. My parents brought me there since 7 for education. I hope that many of you figured that out.

Warning: This fanfic is dedicated to CoAi and ShinShi fans so ShinRan fans please don't kill me!

Flashback in Chapter 2 and Summary for Chapter 3:

After Haibara and Conan's warm embrace, the soft kiss Haibara placed on Conan's cheek and the intense holding hands, was all this 3 actions are just for comfort? Or did it mean something else? Later on, Conan decided to stay overnight to Hakase's house for explanation. What will happen during that overnight?

* * *

( Mouri Residence)

Hearing Ran's consent, he went to his room to pack things for the sleep over. He then asked Kogorou to drive him to Hakase's place.

* * *

(A few minutes later after they arrive at Hakase's)

"Oi! Brat! Take care of yourself okay?" the so-called 'famous sleeping Kogorou' yelled at him as he get in the car and drive away. Conan just sighed, "_that drunkard uncle can't even take care of himself and without me, he wouldn't gain such fame" _he thought. He just pushed the door in Hakase's house and as he came in, he was surprised to see Hattori Heiji in the living room, sitting in the sofa.

"Kudo! Long time no see Eh?" Heiji came to greet his best friend. Conan was shocked to see Heji here, Conan calmed down and had his annoyed face and asked, "Hattori, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that you broke up with that Ran-neechan of yours, so care to explain?" Heji said in an Osaka accent with a big grin on his face.

"Why should I? It is none of your buisness, Hattori." Conan replied feeling stuck-up. "Aho, don't try to hide your emotions. I'm preety sure that you got depressed due to your break-up so I went to the trouble of buying ticket plane from Osaka to Tokyo and now you're here trying to piss me off. Taku, how cold." Heiji replied back, not wanting to lose this fight.

Just then, Hakase came and notice Conan just arrive. "Oh , Shinichi, you've finally came! So we can eat dinner and you could explain to us about what happened." Hakase greeted him, placing his hands on the guy who's heart was broken's shoulder.

* * *

(After dinner)

Dinner was really good and Conan wondered who cooked this delicious food. "Hakase, who cooked this food? It definitely cheered me up." Conan smiled for the very first time ever since their break up, I mean a **real smile. **" Oh, Ai-kun was the one who cooked it." Hakase answered. After that, Conan explained.

When Hakase mentioned Haibara, Conan wondered where she is right now, she haven't seen her since the incident. Conan was about to ask first, but then Heiji mentioned it first, "Oh yeah, where is this little girl who shrunk like Conan a.k.a his secondary love interest." Heiji asked and ended with a very confusing yet catchy remark.

"Well, she's in the basement. She took dinner early and stayed at the basement. She informed me that she won't be coming out of the basement and she even told me not to disturb her." Hakase explained.

"Well, she can't be in the basement unless it is for experiments or something. But the problem is that I've taken down the organisation about a month ago so she possibly can't do any experiments by now. Unless...." Conan hesitated for a moment, "unless she's working on the antidote. Anyways, Hattori, let's go to the basement. I need to talk to her." Heiji nodded and accompanied him.

* * *

(While walking down the basement)

"So, what are you going to talk about with her? Gonna ask her out on Valentine's?" Heiji chuckled, making Conan annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I"m still angry when you said that she is my 'secondary love interest', I mean I did not cheat on Ran when I'm Conan. From the time being, Ran will still be the one I love for now until I get a girlfriend." Conan's fist tightened and he covered his eyes with his bangs and kept walking.

"Then that little girl's perfect for you." Heiji suggested. Conan heared his suggestion that made him to stop walking. But Heiji continued, "I mean if you keep loving Ran, you'll get hurt more. So, if you move on and love another, your heart is not going to break any furher. Besides, that little girl, I mean Haibara is both mentally and physically about the same age as you, so she's your match."

"Thanks Hattori but it's gonna wait till I completely move on. Also, when we reach the basement, I want to talk to Haibara privately." Conan replied back.

* * *

(At the basement; Haibara's POV)

I am now working on the antidote. Every time I try working on it I always hesitate to work on it. Is it beacuse I love him?

Well, long ago, I had already figured it out. Indeed that I had fallen for him. But the problem is that he will only love Ran, not me or anyone else. Kudo Shinichi is my first love, I had never felt such strong affections for someone before and yet, it hurts. Only because he will not love me back.

At first I was so happy when I had fallen in love for him, seeing him everyday that handsome face of his, seeing his great deductions everyday or playing soccer professionally. Most of all, he never blamed me for ruining his life. Instead, he gained trust in me and even protected me. Besides my sister, he is the only one who can show me the good things in the world and that smile of his.

I truly am grateful that I met him. He is persistent of making me safe and happy. But then, I learnt that he already has someone. I thought that if I get to know him more and I could confess to him and I can live with him forever. But my dreams were burst as soon as I heard of Mouri Ran.

How stupid of me to think that I was finally blessed with a happy life. Right now, despite my hatred and jealousy for Mouri-san, I feel guilty when I see Kudo-kun sad. I am making the antidote for the chance for Kudo-kun to get her back.

While typing at my computer, I heard the door open. Without taking a glance, I knew it was Kudo-kun. My heart started to beat faster the moment I knew it was him. I just try to keep cool and hide my emotions. I ignored him and keep typing on my computer, working on the antidote.

"Don't...." Kudo-kun told me softly, I did not know what he meant. So I stopped working on the antidote and looked at him. "Stop working on the antidote it is now unnescasary."he told me that.

I was confused. After working so hard on the antidote half-way, he told me to stop? I raised my eyebrow at him and asked coldly, "Why Kudo-kun? I've always thought that you want the antidote badly? Why stop now?"

Hearing my questions, he closed his eyes and said, "Just delete all the data from your computer and promise me not to work on it anymore. I'll explain it to you after that."

Still confused, I just did what he said. Deleted on all the data, shut it down and stood up the chair to listen to his explanation. I leaned against the wall with my arms folded.

"So? Care to explain?" I asked him coldly. I stopped my cold act the minute I saw his blue eyes so depressed again. I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulders. His pain caused me pain too for some unknown reason. "You know, you don't have to act cool and hide your depression from me you know. Besides, your only half-way to hiding your emotions." I assured him.

"Haibara, I may be still sad from now but I'm letting her go. I just need time to move on. So, it's useless working on the antidote as I've got no intention of going back to become Scinichi again." he explained to me, his eyes were watery that made me put my other hand on his cheek, lifting his head up to meet his eyes. Those eyes were beautiful, but a sad pair of eyes and it made me concern.

"I understand." It told him in a caring voice which was definitely out of my character. My hand which was on his shoulder suddenly slid and accidentally touched his hand again. That touch made us hold each other's hands. He brought my hand up with his and he moved close to me, way too close. Is he going to kiss me? My heart started to beat more faster. He moved more close to me until our face were barely an inch apart, our lips almost touching. I almost blushed at this, but I managed to keep it. He closed his eyes and started to move closer again. I understood and closed my eyes, ready to kiss him. Our lips touched a little bit.

I was about to part my lips for his tounge to slither through, but then, just then.....

"Oi! What are you guys taking so long to talk!" Hattori-kun started to yell the second he smashed the door open and me and Kudo-kun broke our almost-kiss. I cursed Hattori-kun mentally for disturbing my moment with Kudo-kun. "I've been waiting upstairs for so long.... and Ale?" Hattori-kun's sentence was cut when he saw me and Kudo-kun so close to each other and holding each other's hands. Hattori-kun blinked a few times in confusion.

Realizing that Hattori-kun saw me and Kudo-kun's awkward position, I pushed Kudo-kun gently and turned back, feeling embarrassed about my previous act. "Erm! Gomenasai!" Hattori-kun apologised to both of us and ran out of the room, leaving me and Kudo-kun alone.

"Haibara, gomen ne." Kudo-kun apologised to me in a very soft and gentle voice. After that he just walked away. Leaving me alone in my lab. I closed the door and began to think about my almost-kiss with him.

Just **what **was on his mind that made us almost kissed? Was it just that he was way too depressed? Or is there any other reason? I leaned against the door deep in thought. I made up my mind when he completely moved on, I would confess my affections for him. But not too soon that he already found a new girlfriend or love interest. Right now, my priority is comforting him.

I just got ready for bed and headed to my room. Inspite that I am sleepy, I still can't sleep just thinking about him and the 4 romantic acts we did. Maybe I will just sleep and tomorrow, both of us will just forget about.

(End of Haibara's POV)

* * *

(In the guest room, Conan's POV)

I just wanted to go asleep but besides Heji's snoring, I keep on thinking about Haibara. I feel really stupid that I have to do that to her. Seriously, it is counted as a sexual harrasment to girls especially a girl like Haibara. Besides, didn't I love and admired Ran? I just wanted to sleep and maybe she will forget about it or even possible I could foget about it.

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

Hakase and Heiji dosed off snoring. While Haibara and Conan had a tough night thinking about their incident but soon they fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 3! Wow, they almost kiss but then Heiji was quite a spoiler there! Haha! Anyways, I deeply apologise for the grammar, vocabulary or any spelling mistakes. Gomenasai! Also, tell me if this is getting really boring. Also, sorry if there is any Japanese mistakes. As I said I'm studying Chinese, not Japanese. Anyway, please Review! Onegai! Chapter 4 will be coming up maybe on Monday. I promise.

Have a sneek peak of Chapter 4:

After what they did on that night, the next morning, both Conan and Haibara just couldn't forget the incident. Conan tried to get some advise on Heiji since he was the only witness while Haibara thinks about it alone.


	4. Confusion and events in the morning

Let me heal your broken heart Chapter 4

Goshi: Detective Conan belongs to me.

Me: Yeah, I know that. But may I borrow your characters for my fanfic?

Goshi: Yes you may, and thanks for being a Detective Conan fan.

Me: Thank you for the permission and Detective Conan is the best anime forever!

(This is only a fictional conversation)

Warning: This fanfic is dedicated to CoAi and ShinShi fans so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Yeah, right so now I'm updating Chapter 4 as I promised. Also, I want to thank people who had reviewed and I really appreciate those who corrected some of my errors especially my spelling mistake on 'Shinichi'. I changed 'Scinichi' to 'Shinichi' as some of you pointed out. Honto ni Gomenasai! I wouldn't mind if you guys correct my errors when you review but please criticize in a constructive way. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Now for Chapter 4!

Summary for Chapter 4:

They almost kissed during that fateful night. What will happen when they wake up? Will Haibara and Conan bring up the subject again? Or will Conan talk to Heiji first and see if Haibara is really the one for him? Also, Conan is moving to Hakase's place.

* * *

(Haibara's room, Haibara's POV)

I woke up at 6am as usual. I was still thinking of about last night. Was it a dream? No, it can't be just a dream, it has to be real. I could feel my heart beat fast when he held my hand and moved closer to me.

Right now, I'm about 97% sure that Kudo-kun and I almost kissed last night. It is still stuck on my head and I couldn't forget about it; how I felt and where my hands and his were, but I missed it already. His hand were holding mine and the other on my back, bringing me closer to him and my hand were holding his, and the other on his cheek. The moment was ruined thanks to Hattori-kun.

I got up from my bed and washed myself and then prepared breakfast for Kudo-kun, Hakase, Hattori-kun and myself. After that, I ate my breakfast and sat on the sofa, waiting for the others to wake up. While doing that, I was still thinking about my first love, Kudo-kun.

Damn it! I just couldn't get him out of my mind! Also, what was he thinking that he would actually kissed me? Was it for comfort? Lust or maybe he was just depressed? Or possibly he loves me? No, that couldn't be. I'm skeptical that he would fall in love for me because of that Mouri-san.

Why the hell couldn't Science explain love? Logically, love is only felt because of hormones and reproduction. Why people think it is a huge thing in life that people make a big deal about it? Why couldn't love be explained emotionally and psychologically by Science? Why is it that Science could explain everything except for emotions? Is there any Scientific explanation why do I always feel my heart being stabbed whenever I see Mouri-san with Kudo-kun?

All this questions running through my mind, it took me hours of ransacking my brain for answers but nothing came to my mind. Indeed love couldn't be explained easily at all. Not even the greatest scientist nor the most brilliant detective ever to live nor died could solve this mystery. So I just laid on the sofa, trying to solve this mystery not even Kudo-kun himself could answer.

(End of Haibara's POV)

* * *

(3 hours later at 10 am, in the guest room, Conan's POV)

It was 10am in the morning, I yawned and saw Hattori yawning too. Both of us slept on a bunk bed. I was sleeping below, while he was sleeping the bed above. Yet, I was still thinking about last night. Was it a dream? Yeah, it might be a dream that almost turned into a wet dream luckily Heiji was in my dream to interrupt.

"Ohayou, Kudo-kun." Hattori greeted me with that Osaka accent of his. "Ohayou, Hattori." I greeted my best friend back. "Kudo-kun, I want to talk to you what happened last night about you and that girl, Haibara. " Hattori told me that and my blood instantly froze. "What do you mean?" I asked cluelessly, just trying to confirm what he wanted to talk about.

"You and her were close to each other, holding hands. I bet that you two were about to kiss when I came in and you two couldn't have kissed yet because I saw Haibara shot a very quick cold glare at me which probably means that she was angry at me." Hattori elaborated.

The first thing that came into my mind was 'What the f?' then after that I realize that that wasn't a dream, that was real! I started to panic because Haibara would probably kill me for harassing her. I calmed down and asked Hattori, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Don't act, it's either you or she was the one who probably made the first move. If it was her, then I conclude that she likes you or more and she's worried about your break up. But if you were the one who made the move, you've got to tell me if you started developing feelings for her or you probably just wanted lust or either you're just depressed that you started to do things to her without even thinking." Hattori asked me, waiting for me to get an answer.

"Alright, I was the one who made the first move when she tried comforting me. But the thing is, I did not know why I almost kissed her or I had the intention to do so. It's just that when our hands suddenly touched, I feel like touching her more. I did not know if I had started to like her either." I answered in a worried and confusing tone, I was not sure why I did that to her.

Hattori gasped hearing my response and scratched the back of his head. "God, Kudo, you're certainly an idiot when it comes to women. Anyway, let's just got outside and have breakfast. Maybe you could talk to her about it." Hattori made an insulting remark and a suggestion. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the guest room together with Heiji.

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

(Outside the guest room, in the living room and the dining room, Heiji's POV)

Kudo-kun and I walked out from the guest room and both of us saw Haibara lying on the sofa, deep in thought. Maybe she's thinking about their incident too. As I catched a glance at her, she shot a very cold glare that freaked me out a little. Geez, she's much more scarier than Kazuha herself and maybe Haibara is still angry at me for interrupting them.

I saw Kudo staring at her and I could see that it's starting to bother her so she spoke up. "Hakase is still sleeping so please be quiet and breakfast is on the table." she informed us with the 'i-don't-care' so-called tone.

As Kudo and I sat down on the chairs to eat breakfast, I catched her staring at Kudo and smiling before shaking her head and turning back. Bingo. Haibara really likes or either loves Kudo after all.

Now all I have to do is to match make them. But how? I'm good at solving cases, not matchmaking. Besides, Kudo maybe better than me at solving cases but nowhere near me when it comes to women and love life. He's like a total idiot when it comes to women.

Also, Haibara is a very rare girl. Unlike Kazuha and Ran, she's not whiny and clingy that made her hide who's her love interest. She's cold and sarcastic as well as good at hiding her emotions. She almost fooled me by acting to hide her emotions but I finally found the tiuth. She's also quite hard to make her confess her feelings for Kudo which is a tough challenge to matchmake them.

But I remembered that Kudo was the one who matchmaked Kazuha and I, which makes Kazuha my girlfriend now. I really appreciated Kudo for making Kazuha my girlfriend and I vowed that I will return the favor to him. This is my chance to return the favor. Perhaps, I personally think that they will be a cute couple.

I need to call Kazuha for help. "Excuse me, Haibara and Kudo, I have to call Kazuha." I announced, trying to hide my grin that I will leave the lovebirds alone. I went to the guest room again and dialed my girlfriend's number. I waited for her to pick up the phone.

As I suspected, the first thing that I would hear from her is her whiny voice. "Heiji! Where are you right now?!? I've been trying to call you and you didn't pick up? Are you cheating on me? Have you forgotten Valentine's day is near?" she screamed through the phone, scolding me for slipping away and coming to Tokyo without her.

"Wait listen to me, I'm in Tokyo right now. Of course I haven't forgotten Valentine's and I swear I'm not gonna cheat on you!" I assured her then I continued, "Look, you see, I've came to visit K-- I mean Conan, the brat with glasses. He needs help, I'm trying to match make him with the reddish-brown haired girl, Haibara. So, got any ideas?" I explained to her, I bit my lip, I hoping that she will give me a suggestion.

"Oh, you mean that cute kid who matchmaked us and now your returning the favor to him!" Kuzuha giggled and blushed, recalling that moment.

"Anyway, I'm trying to get them together because I saw them almost kissed but then I innocently interrupted them. So, this is tough because both of them really have some problems due to their characteristics. I know that they are too young but both of them are special kids if you haven't notice, they're much more mature than other children." I elaborated.

Next, Kazuha started giving me suggestions excitedly and they went on and on.......

(End of Heiji's POV)

* * *

Haibara and Conan were sitting together on the sofa, but the space between them was wide. Both were biting their lips, hoping that either one of them could break the silence. Unfortunately, neither of them dared to.

"About last night, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Conan finally had the courage to speak up, breaking the silence. Upon hearing that, there were mix feelings in Haibara's both heart and mind. She did not know whether she should be calm or disappointed. She soon calmed down, leaned on the back of the seat of the sofa, crossed her legs and arms and displayed that famous smirk on her poker face.

"Look, Kudo, if you think that last night was stupid as well as embarrassing, just forget about it." she said sarcastically. "Demo...." she paused for a minute, losing her calmness, her smirk on her face faded, unfolded her leg and arms, bended her back, making her slauch with her hands now on her lap and her turquoise blue eyes softened and looked up, meeting his deep blue eyes, catching Conan's attention.

Seeing that Conan has catched her attention, she continued, "If it's something about it is important, please tell me." Hearing her gentle words, yet shocking, Conan's eyes widened, however, he had nothing to say.

Both looked away, creating the silence between them once more. Only Hakase woke up and walked out of his room that saved them from the intense silence. Hakase felt some awkwardness somewhere and raised his eyebrow, looking both at Conan and Haibara. Soon, Heiji came out of the guest room after finishing his conversation with his girlfriend, Kazuha.

"Anyway, I'll go to Ran's house to pack up and move out of her house." Conan suggested, leaving Haibara on the sofa and walked to the guest room. Halfway there, he stopped and turned back, looking at Haibara. "Haibara, I want for you to come too. I'll just take a bath and dress up before coming to her house to move out. You better get ready too." After that, he went to get himself ready.

Haibara stood up from the couch and shrugged her shoulders, obeying what Conan instructed her to do.

* * *

(45 minutes later)

Conan waited for her patiently in the living room, he looked at his watch, counting the minutes he had waited for her. _Girls really take their time preparing themselves_. Conan sighed to himself.

Fair enough, Haibara got out from her room and looked at Conan, who had an annoyed look on his face. "Come on let's go." Haibara told Conan. She looked at him first, then screened the whole house for a minute, there was Hakase but Heiji was nowhere to be found.

"If you're looking for Hattori, he already left. He said that he needs to go back to Osaka before getting scolded by Kazuha. But there's something I don't get with that mischievous grin of his. Anyway, taku, why do you have to take such a long time to get dressed? But you smell nice." Conan informed her and complained followed by an **honest** compliment, fearing that she might shot a glare at her again.

* * *

(At Mouri residence)

All the workers were helping Conan to pack his things up along with Kogorou. Ran and Eri, who had just moved in back with Kogorou last night seemed about to cry. While Haibara was just leaning against the wall with her arms folded.

"Take care of yourself, brat. Oh and uh, sorry for hitting your head when I get angry at you. You seemed to be a lucky charm to my job. I gained fame and money when you started to live here. So, erm, goodbye. Take care." Kogorou told Conan while scratching his , Kgrou resumed helping with carrying Conan's items.

"Well, boy, I'll really miss you and thank you for being here for my daughter and for my husband." Eri told him while touching his hair, which made her sounded like a real mother to Conan.

"Conan-kun!" Ran kneeled down and started to overact by starting to cry but she wiped it away."I'm gonna miss you! Oh, you're like my cute little brother to me!"she whined and hugged him.

Haibara, who was a few metres away, still leaning against the wall with her arms folded, looking away from the scene. Her face displayed a frown, she was obviously jealous and refrain from looking at the scenes. To her, it was a stupid dramatic scene. _Mouri-san, you're as whiny and dramatic as ever, I don't know why people are stupid enough to see that you're whiny voice, dramatic act and kindness are just too much that it's rather annoying_. Haibara thought to herself ,now feeling annoyed. She hated every little thing about her. And the worst part is that Ran reminds her about Akemi.

* * *

Soon, Conan's things where moved to Hakase's place and they are now living together!

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

* * *

A/N: So it's now officialy end of chapter 4. Again, please point out if there are any errors in this chapter or any other chapters. Totaly sorry about my errors. My english totaly sucks, isn't Science much more better? Anyways, please review because they totaly cheered me up. Onegai and Arigatou Gozaimasu!

I totally agree that Love just can't be explained. Hehe. And Conan's stupid enough to think it's a dream. But that's he's character right? Being a total loser when it comes to personal problems. Also,tell me if this is getting real boring or they are getting OOC. Also, Heiji is gonna be a matchmaker? Maybe. I don't want to be a spoiler because I am the one writing this! If you guys do not know what metre is, 1 (m) metre = 100cm (centimetre). Therefore, 1cm (centimetre) = 2 inches or so (roughly about). Thus, 10 inches= 1 ft (feet). That's what I think so. Anyways, that was just to inform you guys, so no flames if I get the measurement wrong. Science is totaly the best subject. I'm not really sure if that's not your cup of tea. To Ran fans, please don't be angry about Haibara's thoughts in this chapter. I just want to catch Haibara's jealousy towards her because it's a love triangle. If you put yourself in Haibara's shoes, I'm preety sure you'll be at least get some negative feelings.

Anyways, please review at my first fanfic! I'll promise I'll either update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. (23 March 2010 or either on 24 March 2010)


	5. Pictures to treasure and to burn

Let me heal your broken heart Chapter 5

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Goshi Aoyoma, not me.

Warning: This fanfic is dedicated to CoAi and ShinShi fans, so ShinRan fan please don't kill me!

A/N: Since you guys told me to update as soon as possible, I'm updating this real fast. So sorry if there is not sneak peak in some of the chapters. I totally forgot sometimes. Well, now I'm trying to make things spice up more to make this fanfic as interesting as possible. Anyways, I want to thank for those people who have the intention to Review my very first fanfic and to some who pointed out my errors, I had already corrected them. So, Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Summary for Chapter 5:

Now that they are living together, romantic scenes and love will just spark anytime, 24/7. What will happen to them when the couple are now living in one roof? Yeah, so we better stop chit-chatting and find out.

* * *

(Haibara's POV)

Kudo-kun and I arrive back at Hakase's place with all Kudo-kun's stuff packed in boxes. Kogorou and some men helped him moved the boxes from Mouri residence to Hakase's place as well as shift it to Conan's new room which was originally the guest room. Kogorou bid a final farewell to Conan and left.

Kudo-kun grumbled and unpacked his items and organized them in his new room. Kudo-kun was unware that door was wide open, so I just walked freely and leaned against the wall with my arms folded.

"Hakase went out to buy ingredients for lunch. You better fix your room before lunch." I announced to him smoothly.

"Alright, do you mind if you get me a plastic bag, I need it." Kudo-kun instructed me an errand. Without any reply, I automatically left the room to search for a plastic bag. I came to the room again, with a medium-sized plastic bag. "Here." I said as I give it to Kudo-kun.

Just then, a picture dropped on the floor right after Kudo-kun took the plastic bag from me. I was nearer to it so squated down to pick it up and Kudo-kun too squated down to pick it up. Both of us wanted to pick up the photo when our hands coincidentally touched each other's hands again, covering the picture which had fallen. I felt another chill all around my body as soon as our hands touched. Kudo-kun brought my hand along with his and our eyes met again.

I looked down and saw the photo which had fallen. It was a picture of Kudo-kun and Mouri-san when they were seven. The picture was sweet so enough and it broke my heart the instant I saw it.

"I'm planning to burn all the photos of Ran and me as Shinichi as well as all the photos after I was ten."Kudo-kun explained to me as he picked up the photo and put it in the plastic bag.

I helped him to put all the pictures in the plastic bag. Some of the pictures where really sweet that almost made me cry. The only photo which I had really treasured was a picture of onee-san and me on onee-san's birthday party with a few of her friends. We were both standing together in the photo side by side as sisters. Akemi was smiling happily but my face was just neutral.

The other photo that I treasured which is as important as my picture with Akemi was the photo of me and Kudo-kun. We were on a bus and his arm was wrapped around me. I almost blushed at that moment and my heart beating real fast. He was smiling while I my face was still neutral but I was actually trying not to blush at that time.

We managed to stuff all the pictures to the plastic bag. I catched a glimpse of him and I saw his sad, deep blue eyes again. I felt really concern about him. "Are you sure you want to burn these" I asked him for confirmation but he just nodded again. It was real sad for him to burn all these precious pictures away because it's like burning your memories too. But he just nodded.

* * *

Lunch was real good and I spent my time on the computer while Kudo-kun spent his time reading Sherlock Holmes novels again. The day was real fast and I was still wandering why he had not burnt the pictures yet. Maybe he could not bare to burn those pictures away. It was soon dinner and the three of us enjoyed the food. I was about to go to my room when Kudo-kun grabbed my wrist and he whispered into my ear, "Please accompany me in the backyard to burn these pictures, Hakase is already asleep."

I just obeyed him and went to the backyard. There was a metal bin where he set up a fire and put the pictures on the bin with fire one by one. I just hugged his arm to comfort him. His blue eyes were sad again and I haven't seen him smile ever since his break up.

As he tosssed a picture at the time, we just witnessed it burns to ashes while seeing the red shades of the falme, as well as other colours that the flame had. Even though fire represents angsty,temper and war, it also represents passion,warmth and romance if other colours are added to it.

We just witnessed the pictures burning into the flames and turned into nothing but ashes. After that, Kudo-kun and I got ready for bed and went to our rooms to sleep.

In my room, I toosed myself in bed and took out the photo of me with Akemi, and I told onee-san about my days especially with Kudo-kun. After that I took out the picture of me and Kudo-kun and I kissed it, hoping that the next day, I will be able to become a part of him and he will belong to me.

(End of Haibara's POV)

* * *

Haibara soon had fallen asleep with the picture of Conan and her still at her hand. Although she always had bad dreams, this time, she dreamt about that Conan belonged to her. In her dream was that she spent time with Conan for years, then having dates with him, after that they got married, having children and so on....

Her dream was the life she had always wanted. To spend her life with him happily and only him......

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 5 for today. I was inspired about Taylor Swift's song 'Picture to Burn' so I made a chapter about this. I wouldn't want to have sneak peak on the next chapter as I am still planning and I do not want to be a spoiler. Please point out my errors and as well as Review.


	6. Romance in Science class

Let me heal your broken heart chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Note: This is dedicated to CoAi fans and ShinShi fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: So sorry if I did not update for a long time, I got tons of homework on that day. Anyway, the other reason is that I only have a few reviews and non were new, so now I don't want to disappoint you guys, so I'll update! Hehe, this chapter, I want to bring up the romance in their school. Not just in any classes but in Science class! But how? Yea, I got a plot to make them hold hands.

* * *

It was so fast, it was already Monday. Conan sighed as he got ready for school. It was really boring. Learning the things you had already learnt, how the exams were hyper easy to Conan and Haibara that they would get 100 which made them really popular.

Also, Conan's personalities did not just made Ayumi like him, but to all the girls in grade 4 as well. His casonova ability which was unknown to him, made other boys hold a grudge against Conan.

While Haibara, she was a genius, cold and calm which made others think that she was cool. She made all the boys fall for her, except that is, for her first love. Every time a boy confesses to her, she will reject them with a very cold attitude that made them depressed for a long time, but actually moved on after that. It was all because she is waiting for someone, her first love, Kudo Shinichi a.k.a Edogawa Conan and nobody else.

* * *

(Starting at Science class)

"Ohaiyou Gozaimasu, Kobayashi-sensei!" everyone in the class greeted the teacher.

"Mina, Ohaiyou Gozaimasu!" sensei greeted back, she continued, "Now, everyone, yesterday, we had just learnt the new topic, magnets, am I right? Now, everyone understand it right?" sensei asked everyone, starting the Science class.

"Hai" everyone in the class answered.

"Alright, Haibara and Conan, tell me the basics we had learnt on the topic magnets. I'm sure both of you know this right away." she asked Conan and Haibara, her 'pets'.

Haibara smirked while Conan heaved out a sigh, this was way too easy for them. "Magnets are lodestones which are rocks that are magnetic by nature. Magnets have a magnetic force that attracts any maganetic objects, most or all are metals. For example, steel and iron. Magnets loses its magnetism when heated, dropped or hammered. You could also magnetise a magnetic object using either the stroking method or making it an electromagnet using electricity. But they are only temporary. The poles of the magnets are North and South. The magnetic force of both poles are amazing, if you place unlike poles, they will attract but like poles repel. If you try to spin a magnet freely, the poles points out north and south." Haibara and Conan gave information in sync!

Everyone in the class was amazed, even the teacher. Kobayashi-sensei just told them that magnets attracts some items but she did not knew they would know more. As Science class went by, the teacher teached the other students more about the new topic however, the class seemed confused about the poles about the magnet how they repel and attract. She thought of it for a long time then, she suddenly came up with an idea.

"Edogawa-kun and Haibara-san, I need to talk to you outside the class room, the rest stay quiet." the teacher announced. Conan and Haibara just shrugged and followed their teacher's instructions. The three of them walked outside the classroom where they have their little 'talk'.

"Edogawa-kun and Haibara-san, the others seemed to be confused about the poles of a magnet, I need to help you present to help them understand more about it." the teacher bit her lip, the two just nodded in agreement then she continued,"You see, like poles repel but unlike poles attract. Therefore, let's just say that North is a girl and South is a boy. A girl and a boy can get married right? Same goes for magnets, unlike poles attract. No one can get married if both are the same gender right? It resembles the theory that like poles repel. If someone gets married that both are the same gender, they are probably..." their teacher hesitated for a moment, she could not just mention this to the 'children'.

"...... either a lesbian or a homo....." Haibara finished off the sentence. The teacher seemed really abominable that a 10 year old girl knew that. The teacher went on her plans to them.

Soon, they went to back to the class, Haibara and Conan stood infront of the class, ready to present their demonstration.

"Alright, everyone, since all of you are confused, Conan and Haibara had agreed to help me demonstrate. Everyone, all of you know what marriage is, right?" the teacher announced and ended with a question. Everybody in the class just nodded and blushed since everyone had their first crush.

"Alright, let's just say, that North is a girl and South is a boy, so a girl and a boy married together right? And not the same gender, am I right?" the teacher asked the whole class and ever student just nodded.

"Ok, I need Orochi-kun to step up and push Conan." hearing sensei's words, Orochi, who held a grugde on Conan, grinned because this was his chance to hit him without getting into punishment.

Conan looked at the fat bully and he gulped, ready for the pain he was going to feel. Orochi stood up from his seat, walking closer and with a full force, he pushed Conan so hard that Conan landed his back on the blackboard hit his spine and the back of his head. Conan moaned in pain and his glasses fell to the ground.

Orochi and the other boys smirked, the moment he saw him in pain. Every girl in the class gasped in shock. The teacher almost fainted. Haibara shot a glare at all the boys that will make them regret that they were even born in this world.

Conan who was lying on the floor, regained consciousness and stood up, moaning in pain. He touched his forehead to fully recover. All the girls except for Haibara walked towards him quickly to ask if he was alright. Conan felt a stampede coming up and the girls circled around him in 360 degrees. Some girls were touching his hair, shoulder, cheek, back, hand and his arms showing their sympathy towards him and and kept asking if he was alright to show their concern to him. He just nodded. Haibara was standing on the corner of the class, with her arms folded, somewhat felt some jealousy that all the girls seemed to flirt around him and this broke her heart.

"Anyway sensei, let's continue." Conan spoked up. Without anymore reply, all of the students went back to their own seats and resumed their presentation.

"As I was saying, like poles repel like what Orochi did just now, and by the way, Orochi-kun, follow me to the principal's office after this. Back to the topic, unlike poles attract like a girl and a boy marries. So, Conan and Haibara, please hold hands now." hearing sensei's words, everyone gasped with their eyes widened. The girls looked nervous while the boys just shooked their heads in disbelief.

Haibara blushed a little but did not let Conan see this. They walked to each other and held hands. Now, all the girls seemed to break down and cry. Haibara smirked, she thought of a revenge for all the girls. With speed, she turned around and embraced Conan, her arms wrapped around him. She closed her eyes, and buried her head on his shoulder. Conan was speechless and even the teacher. Ayumi froze when she looked at the scence, it tore her heart from top to bottom. The rest of the girls, swore Haibara mentally, all eyes glaring at her.

"Haibara, do you mind?" Conan whispered softly. Haibara opened her eyes and gently pushed him away. The moment when she embraced him, she felt like she was in heaven. When they parted, she felt like she was in hell, she already missed the warmth of his embrace.

Everyone seemed to be have mix feelings, but the couple were saved when the bell rang means the school today is over.

* * *

(While walking home)

Conan and Haibara just walked slowly, but none dared to talk. The silence felt like eternity.

"Kudo-kun, Yoshida-san told me that she got a call from Suzuki-san that she is arranging a karaoke party. Yoshida-san, Kojima-kun, Tsuburaya-kun, Mouri-san, you and me are invited. She also said that each of us must at least sing two songs, both of the songs must relate to how you feel, if you refuse, you have to sing four songs which in my opinion, ridiculous. But I want to see how the Modern Sherlock Holmes sang horribly like a cat dying." she decided to spoke, informed him about something and ended with a sarcastic remark with that famous smirk of hers.

Conan just rolled his eyes and replied in an annoyed tone,"Well, I'm gonna practise, I've been secretly practising how to sing and I think I'm getting it now. So, I deduce that your going to sing Poker Face by Lady Gaga since you are poker-faced." Conan tried to fought back to her sarcasm.

Haibara simply shot a deadly glare at him which made Conan freaked out. "Calm down, I was just kidding." Conan assured her, fearing that she might literally kill him.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter 6! Hehe.... My favourite subject is Science, so I just came with a plot. Anyway, please Review! Onegai! Chapter 7 might be coming up next week.

Have a sneak peek on Chapter 7:

So, Conan and Haibara are going to this karaoke, what songs are they going to sing? Will Conan sound like a dying cat?


	7. Nightingale's sad songs

Let me heal your broken heart chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! So sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time because I have an upcoming huge exam and I had tons of , I actually update and their going to karaoke! Please pay attention to Haibara, Ran and Conan's songs because they really relate to what their feeling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Note: This fanfic is dedicated to CoAi fans and ShinShi fans. So ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

* * *

(At the karaoke after school)

Conan and Haibara opened the door and saw Mitchisuko, Ayumi, Genta, Ran and Sonoko. Surprisingly, Heiji and Kazuha was there too. "Yo! Kid!" Heiji greeted the shrunken detective. Conan just wore an annoying face, and ask in a very bored voice, "Hattori, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I actually heard that Sonoko is helding a karaoke and you sing like a dying cat. Therefore, I want to see you sang horribly, so I just told Sonoko that Kazuha and I are coming along too the last minute. By the way, nice move, you brought your girlfriend here too." Heiji explained to Conan in his usual Osaka accent and ended it with a teasing tone, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"For your information, she's not my girlfriend and I do NOT sound like a dying cat!" Conan hissed. He was just too tired of everyone's sarcasms and tease, he just wanted peace. Heiji opened his mouth, about to clarify his words, but Conan just punch his arm, silencing him.

"Mina, who will start off first. everyone will sing two song, alright?" Sonoko announced, being the host of this karaoke party.

"Sonoko-neechan, I want to sing together with Genta." Mitchisuko spoke up.

"Alright then, you two sing two songs together, okay?" Sonoko replied to the nicely, with a very cheerful smile on her face.

"This is dedicated to the girls in our lovelife." Genta announced smoothly.

They operated the karaoke and chose I'm yours by Jason Mraz and then after that, they sang Favourite girl by Justin Bieber.

Ayumi giggled in a very girly way while Haibara just rolled her eyes. It was totaly ridicullous.

* * *

"How about the lovebirds over there!" Sonoko teased, pointing Kazuha and Heiji. Both indeed heavily blushed. Soon, they agreed to sing. Kazuha sang Today was a fairytale by Taylor Swift and Heiji sang Down. In addition, Heiji and Kazuha sang Lucky in duet!

"Aww, how sweet!" Sonoko, Ayumi and Ran teased. Once again, the couple heavily blushed.

* * *

"Oh me next!" Ayumi announced agitatedly, raising her hand. Sonoko just smiled and nodded, and Ayumi operated the karaoke. Using the mike, she turned around and said, "Well, these two song are for my first love, Conan-kun!"

Hearing her sweet and cheerful announcement, everyone turned and looked at Conan who was now blushing into the colour of a ripe tomato. With that, she sang Crazier by Taylor Swift and He could be the one by Miley Cyrus.

Everyone clapped loudly at her performance except for Haibara, who felt a pang of jealousy and hatred, just folded her arms and frowned.

* * *

"Now, clap extra loud for this magnificent queen over here!" Sonoko boasted, so full of herself. Without any hesitation, she quickly sang Tiki Tok by Kesha and The best damn thing by Avril Lavigne with arrogance.

Both Haibara and Conan just rolled their eyes at Sonoko's childish behaviour.

* * *

"Alright Ran, your turn!" Sonoko encourage her friend eagerly. Ran shooked her head in disagreement first, but her best friend's persistance made her give in and agreed.

Ran sang Better in Time by Leona Lewis:

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

_Going coming  
Thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All that I know is I'mma be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

_I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings_

_If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I'll believe in  
And I know time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'mma be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

_Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will _

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)  
It'll all get better in time_

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)  
It'll all get better in time_

After that she sang the next song, Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson:

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone _

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

Everyone clapped at her amazing performance. Conan just stared at the empty floor, with guilt in his heart._ Sorry Ran, truly I am, for hurting you deeply_. He thought. Only if he could speak to her as Shinichi again, but that will just make her harder to let go.

**

* * *

**

Conan just stood up and operated the karaoke. Everyone covered their ears, unwanting to lose their hearing after listening to his pathetic tone-deaf voice.

He sang Baby by Justin Bieber:

_oh woahh, oh woahh, oh woahhh_

_You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever , and I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time _

_And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
like  
Baby, baby, baby no  
like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
like  
Baby, baby, baby no  
like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
thought you'd always be mine (mine) _

_Oh for you, I would have done whatever  
and I just can't believe we're not together  
And I'm wanna play it cool  
But I'm losing you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces  
Baby fix me  
And you shake me til' you can wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, dooown_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around _

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
like  
Baby, baby, baby no  
like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
like  
Baby, baby, baby no  
like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
thought you'd always be mine (mine) _

_(Rap) _

_And I was like_

_Baby, baby, baby ohh  
like  
Baby, baby, baby no  
like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
like  
Baby, baby, baby no  
like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_I'm gone_

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) _

_(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) _

_Now I'm all gone_

_Gone, Gone, Gone, Gone, I'm gone_

After that, he sang Never say Never by the fray:

_There's some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_Why we don't know when_

_Time time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together pull it together together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

Everyone was certainly amazed. They clearly thought that he would sound like a dying cat. But he didn't.

Meanwhile, Haiabra just froze probably thinking, _Does he still love her?_ That was currently running through her mind.

**

* * *

**

"Okay, last one, is this girl!" Sonoko pointed to Haibara, probably wanting her to sing.

Haibara just rolled her eyes and replied coldly, "No"

"Ai-chan, that's not fair!" Ayumi pointed out.

"Well, since you disagree, you forced me to say that you will sing four!" Sonoko yelled.

"But.... But..." Haibara wanted to object, but Sonoko replied, "Don't make it eight."

"Fine" Haibara agreed.

She operated the karaoke and sang Innocence by Avril Lavigne:

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cus I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by _

_This innocence is brilliance  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

You belong with me by Taylor Swift:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me _

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

Then, tell me where it hurts by MYMP:

_why is that sad look in your eyes  
Why are you crying?  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, why you're feelin' this way  
I hate to see you so down, oh baby!_

_Is it your heart  
Oh, breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do_

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away _

_Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
And if you let me stay  
I'll take all of the hurt away_

_Where are all those tears coming from  
Why are they falling?  
Did somebody, somebody, somebody leave your heart in the cold  
You just need somebody to hold so, baby  
(Give me a chance)  
To put back all the pieces  
Take hold of your heart  
Make it just like new  
There's so many things that I can do_

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
And if you let me stay  
I'll take all of the hurt away  
(Ooh, I can make it go away)_

_Is it your heart  
Oh, breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do_

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh, and if you let me stay  
I'll take all of the hurt away _

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh, and if you let me stay  
I'll take all of the hurt away_

Then Invisble by Taylor Swift:

_he can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

Everyone clapped loudly at her performance, how can a cold girl sound so sweet? _Sugoi, her voice sound like a nightingale but why are her songs so sad_? Conan deeply thought.

After that, everyone picked up their belongings and leave. Haibara was about to go home when Ayumi caught up with her.

"Ai-chan! Can we talk about something private?" Ayumi whispered to her. Haibara just nodded. Therefore, Ayumi continued to whisper to her, "You know that I have feeling for Conan-kun right? Well, you've also notice that he feels so depressed right?"

"Oh, if you're asking for that, he got dumped by the girl of his dreams." Haibara replied.

Ayumi just stared at her in astonishment, but Haibara just sighed and reassured her, "You don't know this girl and it's not me." She said, trying to protect their secret.

"Anyway, you have feelings for him too right?" Ayumi asked her once more, and Haibara had her eyes widened, Ayumi had hit the jackpot.

"Well, I just want you to know whoever gets him as his boyfriend, the heartbroken should just give up and stay cool. Well, the one who wins his heart would make him happy for the rest of his life." After Ayumi's suggestion, she ran off, leaving a shocked Haibara.

(Meanwhile)

"Yo! Kudo! I just wanna tell you something!" Heiji yelled at his best friend and he continued, "Well, I just want you to know that you are the only one who is single: Kazuha is now my girlfriend, Hakuba has Akako and Kid has Aoko! So, you're the odd one out. Better get a girlfriend like Haibara! I swear that you will not regret this descision!"

Conan just rolled his eyes and kept walking, "I'll just go somewhere I could be alone."

"Well, see ya and I'll inform your girl about that but do come home because she's gonna wait for you and it's going to rain soon!" Heiji teased Conan.

"Yea, yea, whatsoever" Conan once again rolled his eyes.

Heiji informed Haibara. "Well, he better come home early, it's going to rain soon." Haibara mumble to herself

* * *

End of Chapter 7! Well, I have bad news…. There are exams next week so I am not going to upgrade for a long time but stick to my fanfic! Also, review please! Onegai! Oh an ddoes anybody know what is the meaning of FTW?? Also, no bad talks about the singers! It took me a long time to find songs that matches their personality an lovelife. I got the lyrics from various websites.

Where is Conan going? Spoiler: They might just kiss the next chapter or so, and Valntine's day for them is coming!


	8. A walk in the park

Let me heal your broken heart Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! Miss me? Sorry for not have been updating for so long, it is a crucial year for me and I have to focus on my studies. I just had my oral conversation exam. The Chinese oral exam was killing me! (Okay, I know, chapter 7 suck) But I am going to make them kiss for this chapter!

Summary for this story: Where is Conan going when it is about to rain??

* * *

(Conan's POV)

I just kept walking, abandoning them. I didn't care about them calling out to me, I was too depressed to talk to anyone. Stupid me, just like what Haibara would always say.

I walked out of the building where the karaoke was located, with my hands on my pocket, I kept heading straight to nowhere. I did not know where I was going, I just needed time alone, all by myself.

(5 minutes later)

Even if I was walking for just some time, it felt like eternity. I didn't even have the mood to know where I was. Soon before I knew it, drops of rain are dropping from the sky. I looked up to the grayish sky and smiled bitterly to it. - even the clouds could tell the way I feel.

I was so busy admiring the grayish sky that a man in a bicycle almost ran into me. "Watch it kid!" he yelled with frustrated anger. 'Kid' , I had forgotten that I am in a body of a child, resulting me from being separated to my perfect life, fame and Ran. But I would never ever blame Haibara for that inspite of the fact that she was the one who created the drug.

Or else, I would not have met her. Haibara is different from the other girls, way different. She never needed any help, the only one who could outsmart me, calm , sarcastic, a natural beauty; not those girls who wear tonnes of make-up, never giggled, not interested in the silly thing called "love" . There are more reasons other than these, I think it is more than the numerous stars you count at night. She's just different, I act differently in front of her too, she taught me how to be humble; I would always feel like an idiot to her, she's just too smart, never to be a naive one.

As rain fall continiously, like the diamonds falling from the depressed greyish sky, I found myself in a park. I had have heard of this park before, but never really strolled in it. It is said to be "the kingdom of the flowers, where lonely souls roam".

Curious, I strolled around the parking despite of the rain. As I entered the park, my eyes were wide opened with amazement, mesmerized by the beauty of nature. There were green bushes that shone like the colour of emerald, with dewdrops on their leaves that looked like diamonds. Most importantly, colourful flowers that satisfied the whole image of the plant.

The more I looked at it, the more it gets wet, the more I would admire the plants. Mostly bushes with flowers. As I strolled along admiring them, I finally understood why Haibara loves nature a lot or why people would say that this is a wonderful park, simply breath-taking.

As I reached the rear end, I saw a whole scenery of roses. Roses that were white, yellow, pink and of course, red. I walked straight to look closely at the red ones. They were as red as blood. I simply smiled, the most beautiful things in the world are the smallest things on earth which makes life great. I had never admired the beauty of nature like I am doing now.

Maybe Haibara was right, I understood why she feels so sympathetic towards animals and nature, not people. Humans are born selfish, nature provides us with food, water and home. Yet, we are ingratitude to nature. We destroyed forest, just to get what we want, resulting nature and animals to be in such disaster. People only cared about themselves, for money, fame and lust. Evil lingers everywhere; jealousy, lies, selfishness, murder, blood and other thing you could not imagine.

People are oblivious to the life, selfless and forgiving love, the art and beauty of nature, the greatest gifts of all. Our lives doesn't need to be great, as long as you think of positive things and look at the little things that makes life great. The imperfect could be the perfect to you. As long as the people whom you love is with you and you love the things you do, even if its simple, it makes life great, no, wonderful.

Who taught me all this? It was her, Haibara Ai or shall I say Miyano Shiho. Her unreadable poker-face never failed to hide her feelings, but her words reveal the evil things that linger in this world. I only thought that being a detective is all about bringing justice to people, for fun, for fame but she had proved me wrong. Very wrong. She taught me how to be humble, imperfection, selfless love, the evil beings of humans. No one would have taught me that. In return, I wanted her to be safe and happy, having her life worth living for. Something that she would always deserves, but something she would never had.

Maybe I was wrong to ask her for antidotes, for she was the only one who taught me all these. Who else would? Definitely not Ran. True that Ran is my first love, but first love does not mean its true love. People mistaken this too much. I learnt that maybe Ran is not destined to be with me, maybe someone else, but who? I guess only time will tell.

As I admired the blood-red roses that shone like rubies, I saw a monarch butterfly, the monarch butterfly sipped some of the rose's nectar. The monarch is usually orange, but this butterfly is as red as the colour of blood. Ironic. Then it rested in a tiny twig on the plant in an upside-down position, sakasama no chou, the inversed butterfly.

To some people, butterflies symbolizes transformation, life and death. In an egg, where people are born. Then hatches and becomes a Caterpillar like we used to babies and crawl about. As life progresses, you'll die like when the Caterpillar spins itself to become a pupa. Then, we become a spirit like a pupa becomes a butterfly, thus, reborn.

Just like I used to be Shinichi Kudo who has a "perfect life" but "died" and resulting Conan Edogawa to be born. Maybe there's a reason why I became Conan, I am just stupid enough not to figure it out. Okaa-san would say that if you whisper your secret wish to a butterfly, when you release it, the butterfly would carry it to a great spirit and your wish will come true.

I thought that it was simply silly, but there was nothing much I could do. Therefore, I attempted to whisper to it but to my surprise, the butterfly landed on my index finger. Not letting my chance slip, I whispered my wish to it :_ I wish that soon, I will realize the reason why I became Conan._I simply wished. The red monarch butterfly then flew up above to the grayish sky and I am skeptical that I would ever see it again.

I saw a nearby bench and lied on it, facing the grayish sky. My glasses protected my eyes from being wet from the droplets. There was suddenly a water in my cheek, I didn't care whether it was my tears or the rain. I simply felt that my life is messed up. I didn't even thank those who comforted me especially Haibara. I stood up again, trying to find my way home in this heavy rain.

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

(Hakase residence)

"Clash!!!" A loud thunder clapped with great fear that followed the lightning. "Where is Shinichi? It is raining you know." Hakase inquired Haibara.

"I do not know, Hakase, but I am sure that he is drenched by now." Haibara replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Haibara went to open it and as she predicted, Conan was soaking wet. Hakase, who was standing a few meters gasped in shock due to Conan's poor state. Conan drenched and restless, his legs were about to give away. Before he knew it, he almost faint but Haibara, who was standing in front of him, managed to catch him.

"Goodness lord! Your temperature is very high the moment I touched you! Where have you been?" Haibara asked with a concerned look on her face.

Conan simply smiled and caressed her soft cheeks. "Haibara..... I ......" he stopped as he could speak no more and Haibara's image blurred and faded in to darkness.

* * *

A/N: So how was this chapter??? Oh yeah, false alarm! Sorry they didn't kiss in this chapter but I am sure that they will kiss the next chapter. I swear. Oh, and if you didn't understand what I meant at the last sentence, I meant that Conan simply passed out. Sorry for not updating, I have too much schoolwork to do. Yeah, so, probably update next week or so. Please review! I need reviews for encouragement to keep this story going. Sorry about my bad English, I am trying to work on it.

Summary for the next chapter:

Conan passed out with a serious high fever. What would happen next and Valentine's Day is coming. Will Haibara be his Valentine once and for all?


	9. Unknown first kiss

Let me heal your broken heart chapter 7

A/N: Oh sorry guys for not updating for such a long time as I only had finished my exams last week and I saw my results. I had passed all my subjects. Not only that, my exam results are satisfying except for Math. And guess what? I scored an A for Science and English!Alright, back to the fanfiction, I apologize once more for delaying the update for this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Note: This fanfic is dedicated to CoAi fans and ShinShi fans. So ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

Summary for this chapter: Conan seemed to be so depressed and unwell, who would care and love him if Ran is no longer by his side? Haibara Ai will.

* * *

(Haibara's POV)

Kudo-kun suddenly collapsed and I was panicking at that moment. Just what on earth did he went to and get soaking wet? Hakase had changed his clothes and laid him on his bed in his bedroom. I absolutely could do nothing but to pity at his state. Therefore, I went to get the clinical thermometer, a piece of thick cloth and a half-filled basin with hot water.

I returned to his room and stared his dreadful state. I caressed his hair and felt his hot temperature within my fingers. I gently put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for the "beep". Soon, I checked the reading of the thermometer and to my surprise, it was 39.9 degrees!

"Goodness! Why do you have such a high fever!" I gasped. I dipped the thick cloth in the basin of pipping hot water and squeezed out the excess water. I folded the cloth into half and gently placed it on his forehead.

"Please, get well," I whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't have been so hard on himself. Whether you acknowledges this or not, I love you and care for you so much. I will be the one who stays when she walks away. I love you so much, Shinichi."

(End of Haibara's POV)

* * *

So she took nursed him for that day and the following day. She even skipped school to take care of him and slept next to him just to ensure that he will get well soon. Hakase saw this and was touched by Haibara's care towards Conan. He smiled and left them alone.

Haibara was so busy that night had fallen. She took a shower , brushed her teeth and got ready to sleep. She went to her own bedroom. However, the concern she has for Conan made her hesitated to sleep. She simply went to Conan's room.

As she opened the door slightly, the small presence of light broke the darkness in his room. From a distance, she sighed in relief when she saw Conan still laying on his bed sleeping unconsciously. She laid on the bed right next to him. With her beside him, this ensures her that he was fine and she was able to look after him throughout the night. She moved closer to him that her face was barely an inch away from his and she could feel the warthm whenever he's close.

"Poor Shinichi, I'm with you and there is nothing I won't do for you. And only you." she whispered a vow to him as she caressed his hair and face. She could just stare at him for the whole night and never wink throughout the silent night. Eventually, she fell asleep right next to him despite that this was unknown to him.

Haibara, or rather Miyano Shiho loves Shinichi Kudo just so much. There were times where she would call him "Shinichi" secretly and when she thinks that her world was falling apart, seeing his face or his reassuring smile made her feel that she was special and the presence of her life on earth is meaningful. He gave her hope and care that no one could ever had given her more. He played the part as a love interest in her life and she knew that his part was irreplaceable.

Shiho Miyano is not just another girl who has a crush on Kudo Shinichi, she was the only one who loves him deeply. It wasn't always his good looks or his talents that was able to win her cold heart. It was his concern and hope he has given to her that was able to win her heart.

* * *

(2am, Conan's POV)

_"Ran should have waited a bit longer!" I said teary-eyed. "Who am I to love if its not Ran?" _

_"Then find another person" I heard an indistict voice replied. _

_"But who? Who is it?" I asked again, hoping for an answer. _

_"The answer is just infront of you. You just don't bother to notice it. It's like a case; the truth is obviously in front of you but you have to observe and notice it in order to know the truth. Finding your true love may be similar to solving a case; however, this determines who you're destinied to be with. Be observant tantei-kun, and your true love shall be revealed."The voice answered._

All of a sudden, the blurry vision had faded in a blink of an eye and I was back to the real world. It was a dream, no, more like a vision, a deja vu. I found myself in my room and I was dressed in my pyjamas. What just happened? How did I ended up here?

I recalled my last memories and I deduced that I passed out and Hakase was able to carry me here. My eyes scanned around my room and found a basin and a thermometer and other things which was found at the clinic. Did someone took care of me when I'm ill?

To my surprise, I saw Haibara sleeping next to me. _Soka, she was the one_I thought to myself. I moved myself closer to her and carressed her soft cheeks. She looks just like an angel whenever she sleeps. She's always beautiful in her own way. Some unknown feeling drawn me to get closer to her. What the hell was I doing?

"Thank you so much, Haibara Ai, for eveything you have done." I whispered to her. After Ran had given up on me, Haibara was always there for me, comforting me, caring for me.

I continuously caressed her, I tried to stop but I couldn't resist her fragrant smell and smooth and flawless skin. Her beauty outshone the goddess of beauty and love, Aphrodite. Any man would be lucky to have her as his long-life companion and posses her heart. I was mesmerized by her beauty and touched upon realizing her care she had shown towards me that I find it hard to stop admiring her. Just what the hell am I doing? I am insane to admire someone else other than Ran. But I must admit that Ran's beauty is nowhere near hers. Both of her personalities and beauty are unique, far more special than any other girls. I just couldn't resist the temptation any more!

I wrapped myself around her, one of my arm supported her back for her to be close to me and my other hand carressing her. Her face was barely an inch apart mine, she was so close to me but yet, so far. I had given in and placed my lips onto hers. I could taste a strawberry flavour the moment I touched her lips with mine.

Was this the feeling of kissing someone? Truly, I had never experienced a true kiss. I took a small breath in between and slither my tongue into her mouth where I met hers. This taste, this scent, is so sweet. Why the heck am I doing this? Maybe just a bit more of this and I should stop before she wakes up.

Actually, I ought not to be doing this to her. However, she was just irresistable. I never thought that my first kiss would be with her. Is she the one whom I will be with? I felt a pang of weird feeling in my heart that I should kiss her more. What the hell was happening to me? Am... I... possibly falling in love for her?

I was still kissing her, it was uncontrollable for me to stop this insane act with her. As my lips parted with hers, I gasped breathlessly for air as if I had suffocated. I panted heavily but I was still admiring her. Is she the one? I tried to focus on this question and get an answer. However, my vision blurred again and my view turned into complete darkness...

* * *

A/N: So how was this chapter? Is it nice? Hey! They kissed! What will happen next especially that Conan kissed Haibara and she doesn't know about it? So, I will be updating the next chapter soon. See ya!


	10. Do I love her?

Let me heal your broken heart Chapter 10

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyoma, it does not belong to me. Just borrowing the characters.

Warning: This fanfic is dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

Summary: Conan kissed Ai right? Will she find out that Conan kissed her? Furthermore, is Conan possibly falling for her?

* * *

(7 am, Haibara's POV)

I woke up and I felt warmer than ever before. I looked at Conan and noticed he was embracing me tightly, his arms wrapped around me. Moreover, his face was barely an inch apart from mine. I smiled softly and carressed his hair. However, I have to get up to check his temperature. I reluctantly pushed him so that I could get up and take the termometer to check his temparature. I gently put it in his mouth and waited for the 'beep'. Soon, i read his temperature and it was only 36 degrees.

"It's good that you are not sick anymore, Kudo-kun." I whispered to him. I went out of his room to grab some breakfast when I saw Hakase in the dining room eating his breakfast.

"Ohayou, Ai-kun," he greeted me. I ignored him and grabbed a slice of bread on the table and ate it.

Being ignored, Hakase spoke up, " How's Shinichi? Is he feeling any better?"

"Yes, a lot better Hakase. In fact, his temperature is only 36 degrees. Therefore, he no longer has fever." I replied coolly.

I thought that by replying to Hakase would make him satisfied and continued eating. However, he seemed to be deep in thought. I simply ignored it and rolled my eyes and resumed eating my breakfast.

"Where were you last night anyway? It seems that you weren't in your room, I saw you coming out from Shinichi's room. Masaka, have you been sleeping with him lately?" he asked that awkward question with his eyebrows raised. Upon hearing his question, I nearly choked my food but I was able to handle it.

"Fine, I did slept with him on the same bed to take care of him throughout the night," I explained. Hakase raised his eyebrows higher, suspecting something. "What? It's not as if that Kudo-kun and I make out..." I answered sarcastically, hoping that Hakase would lose.

He just shooked his head and spoke once more, "Aren't you suppose to go to school? You didn't come to school for two days already," he informed me.

I folded my arms and smirked, "Why would I go to school where there are lots of imbeciles there?" I answered coolly. It is true that I would be stuck in this body and go to school everyday and just to learn the basic things which I had already learnt. Furthermore, I would be stuck baby sitting some childish brats.

"You have to go or you'll be late and Shinichi's okay now, I'll keep an eye on him." Hakase reassured me. I sighed and got ready for school.

* * *

(At school, Haibara's POV)

I was walking to the hallway alone when Tsuburaya-kun (Mitsuhiko) came up to me. "Haibara!" he called out. I just shot him a cold glare and folded my arms.

"What do you want, Tsuburaya-kun?" I replied coldly.

"Well, I just... Err..." he stammered, but soon, he tried talking to me again. "Well, I just wanted to ask you why didn't you come to school lately?" he asked me.

"None of your business. I wasn't sick anyway," I answered, hoping that he would just go away so that I could have some time to think peacefully.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked me nicely inspite of my cold attitude towards him. "Just ask anyway," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Well... Erm... Tomorrow's Valentine's Day so would you go out on a date with me? Tomorrow after school." he asked nervously, biting his lips, hoping that I would say "Yes".

"Sorry, I'm occupied for today and tomorrow," I answered again.

"Is it because of Conan? Why is it always Conan?" he questioned me loudly, his fists clenched tightly and his eyes were watery. I did not even bother to answer the question. I just closed my eyes and turned around, hoping that he would just go away.

Not hearing any answer from me, he walked away with a broken heart. "Sorry Tsuburaya-kun, but I could only be with Kudo-kun and nobody else," I apologised softly, but perhaps he wouldn't be able to hear it.

I felt a little guilty rejecting Tsuburaya-kun, however, Kudo-kun is the only one for me and I would not fall in love with anyone else. I did not give up in loving Kudo-kun inspite of him being oblivious to the affections I had for him. I would wait for him even if it takes forever. Many people would say that if your love is unrequited, you should give up because you'll find someone else who is much better. However, Kudo-kun is the only one for me.

* * *

( 30 mins later)

I was preparing to go to Science Class when Yoshida-san (Ayumi) came up to me.

"Ai-chan! How are you and how's Conan-kun?" she greeted me.

"Well, I'm fine. As for Conan, I think he's getting better," I replied.

"Are you sure? Because I think he seems depressed about something. Do you have any idea why he's depressed?" she asked me once more.

I closed my eyes and explained to her, "Well, Edogawa-kun had been dumped by his first love. He felt remorseful about it greatly. I tried to make him feel better. However, my efforts seemed to be futile. Moreover, this affair is confidential, don't tell Edogawa-kun I told you about this and I can't tell you who the girl is. I bet this information will be enough for you and I can't elaborate."

Yoshida-san simply nodded her head with a smile on her face. "You love him too, don't you?" Yoshida-san asked me in a serious voice. Her question bothered me. I simply ignored it and tried to change the topic. But Yoshida-san's face was so serios that I was unable to neglect the issue.

"Alright, fine, I do, so what?" I broke down and confessed my hidden affections that I had for him. Instead of seeing Yoshida-san teary-eyed, I saw her smiling. Her unexpected reaction made me confused. "Aren't you suppose to be worried that I have feelings for him?" I questioned her.

"Well, I love Conan-kun as well. However, this would not break our friendship. Actually, I would sometimes notice that you are much more closer to him. That's why it bothered me at first because I was unable to get Conan's attention. Since you love him and closer to him, please do me a favor, Ai-chan," she explained to me.

I simply nodded my head and therefore she continued, "If I'm unable to win his heart, would you please make him happy? Please Ai-chan? If your not doing it for me, would you please do it for Conan? I don't want to see him so depressed anymore."

I was stunned by her words that I couldn't say anything. I thought that she wasn't mature enough to understand anything about love. But I was wrong. Yoshida-san's forgiving, she even let Kudo-kun to be mine. I thought that it would be hard for her to understand and would hate me. But I guess my thoughts are not always right.

"I will, you can count on me," I vowed to her. She really was a friend despite that she was only 10. She smiled at me and turned around to walk to her class.

"Oh wait!" I called out to her, hoping I would be able to talk to her a little more. "Yes Ai-chan?" she asked me.

"Thanks you," I thanked her gratefully, "thanks for letting me have Edogawa-kun. Hope that you would find a boy who has potential, Ayumi-chan." She smiled again when she heard me call her by her first name. She turned around once more, and waved good-bye to me.

I really felt grateful towards her. Now, I knew the true meaning of friendship. There are times where best friends broke their friendship just because they fell for the same person. However, Yoshida-san is a selfless child and is willing to make Kudo-kun and I happy. In fact, every friend should be forgiving and selfless. I smiled softly and kept her favor in in my mind. Don't worry Ayumi, I'll make sure he's happy.

(End of Haibara's POV)

* * *

(Hakase's residence, Conan's POV)

I woke up and found that Haibara isn't by my side. Oh, how I miss her. I could still remember what I did last night. I just shrugged my shoulders and come out of my room. At the living room, I saw Hakase watching television. I looked around and Haibara wasn't there.

"Hakase, have you seen Haibara? " I asked Hakase. Hakase turned around and replied, "Well, she's at school and she'll come home later."

I nodded my head and headed to the dining room to eat. "Demo, Shinichi," Hakase called out which made me stopped and turned around. "What?" I asked Hakase if something was up.

"Well, you should really thank Haibara. She took care of you when you were sick non-stop, she even slept beside you just to ensure that you are alright. I suggest that you do something nice for her to show your gratitude," Hakase suggested.

"Alright, but don't tell her what I'm planning," I told Hakase. He just gave me a reassuring smile and I headed to the dining room to grab something to eat.

* * *

After eating my breakfast, I dialled Hattori's number to tell him what had happened last night. "Oi! Kudo! What made you call the great detective of the West?" Hattori answered the phone.

"Okay, look, I need your help," I said to Hattori on the phone.

"Oohh, for once the "great" Kudo is desperate for my help. Pinch me if I'm dreaming!" Hattori said sarcastically.

"Don't try to be sarcastic. Anyway, I was about to tell you a hot news that no one knows except for me but I guess you're not interested. I'm hanging up right now." I informed Hattori.

"Oi! Chotto Matte Yo! Don't hang up the phone! I'm interested to know," Hattori yelled on the phone, agitated to know what was the "hot news".

"Okay, I fell sick a few days ago and was unconcious. Therefore, Haibara nursed me for 2 days and even slept with me to ensure that I was alright," I paused for a moment, I was about to continue when Hattori interrupted me.

"Oh god! Don't tell me that you two...," Hattori exclaimed but I immediately interrupted him, "Moron! Listen to me, we didn't, okay? I was unconscious remember? Actually, I woke up last night and found her sleeping beside me. She was so beautiful that I... I... kissed her," I hesitated for a moment, half of me wanted to tell my best friend while the other told me not to.

"Well, do you love her?" Hattori asked me a very short question but a tough one. I froze for a moment and though of it for a moment.

"I...I... think so...," I answered hesitantly. In fact, I was confused whether I love her or not.

"Dude! Wake up and smell the love in the air! You can't be confused! You must be sure whether you love her or not!" Hattori lectured me. His yelling almost made my ears deaf. I tried to think about it but I was still confuse. Not hearing any answer from me, Hattori spoke again and this time, it was rather a serious tone, "Think about it deeply. If you love her, ask her out," Hattori suggested.

I tried to think of it again but Hattori said, "Well, take my advice Kudo, I got to go now, I need to plan for my date with Kazuha tomorrow."

With that, he hung up the phone while I lied on my bed, thinking about it all over again.

* * *

I was in my room, reflecting if I really love her. I really feel like an idiot right now. She's been with me for the whole time and I get to reveal her true personality. Her smile, beauty, care, everything.

She taught me things in this world that nobody else would. I love her rare smile, her sarcasms, her intelligence, her attitude, everything's perfect. She cared for me like I was the last person that she loves. She was there for me when I needed someone. After all this time, I was oblivious Haibara, her care for me. I was so focused on cases and Ran that I didn't know that I was neglecting Haibara.

I had always wanted her to be happy and safe. But I could not do it without loving her. I also cared for her as much as she does to me. If I wanted her to be happy and safe, that means I cared for her. And if I did, I love her. But in what way do I love her? Is it romantically? I'm such an idiot, why can't I get a straight answer?

I tried to dig deep about the whole thing and I had finally made up my mind. She cared for me whenever I needed someone there for me and when everything's seemed wrong. I protected her and tried to make her smile everyday because she was special to me. She became my parthner when it comes to cases and a friend. She tried comforting me when I'm depressed. There were many things Haibara and I went through together. When I kissed her, the feeling was great that I couldn't find any words to describe it.

Actually, I didn't made up my mind, my heart did. And my heart chosen her to be with me, to love and care for her and live forever with her. And only her. I love her. Now, I am looking forward for her to come home from school and ask her out on a date for Valentine's.

* * *

(2 hours later)

I was bored out of my mind while I was waiting for her. Soon, I heard the gate's sound and I confirmed that it was definitely her. I smiled and ran quickly to approach her.

"Hey, Haibara, how's school?" I greeted her and grabbed her school bag so that I could carry it. My unusual act made her suspicious and she raised her eyebrows and observed me.

"What has gotten into you? Anyway, I could see that you're feeling better," she said.

"Well, this happened thanks to you," I praised in a "Casanova" style.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. Her ignorant reply made me annoyed but I liked it anyway.

As we headed inside the house, I popped the question that was in my mind, "Haibara, are you free tomorrow? Because tomorrow's Valentine's and I want to take you somewhere," I asked nervously and I mentally hoped that she would say "Yes".

"Are you asking me out? On a date?" she gasped in surprise, but she didn't really give me a straight answer. She never gave me a straight answer.

Hence, I replied, "Awkward, but yes. I want to take you out on a date tomorrow after school."

She blinked her eyes once, twice, she opened her mouth to say something, "I don't know what to say, I...," she paused for a moment but continued, "Okay, fine."

I smiled cheerfully and hugged her immediately, carried her that her feet was a few inches above the ground and spun her around quickly. It was so fast that it was only for about a few seconds and after doing so, I went to my room, leaving Haibara stunned.

I closed the door and rejoyed. It was weird but I really felt jubilant when she said "Yes". I really was falling for her.

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

(Haibara's POV)

I was too stunned to say anything. Kudo-kun had been acting weird since I came here. Just what happened? The fact that he's acting weird, asking me out on a date and feeling overjoyed when I said "Yes". I was confused but I just shrugged my shoulders and went to my room.

I opened my drawer and took the picture I had with Kudo-kun. I smiled and I was glad that he asked me out. I was pessimistic that that would never happen. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. However, I was also confused what to wear or where he would take me. Most importantly, I am planning when should I confess to him...

(End of Haibara's POV)

* * *

A/N: Wow! They are going out on a date! I know you guys are agitated about the next chapter. But please, don't forget to review! Oh and I apologise if I was cruel to Mitsuhiko. Honestly, I hate that guy. Anyway, please review! Onegai shimasu!


	11. Before the date

Let me heal your broken heart chapter 11

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is a AiCon fanfic dedicated to AiCon fans. So ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Okay, guys, Conan asked her on a date on Valentine's and she said "Yes".(Just read this chapter, okay? I suck at summaries.)

* * *

(Haibara's POV)

I was at my room, thinking about tomorrow. I was sure that I was jubilant that he asked me out and I am looking forward tomorrow. However, how am I suppose to confess my affections I had for him? There seemed to be lots of words that could express that I love him, but I just couldn't find the right one. Phrases such as "Aishiteru" in Japanese or "Te Amo" in Spanish, or maybe just say "I love you" in English.

I scratched my head, thinking of ways to confess to him. I do not know why, but there was a strange feeling in my heart that somehow tells me that this whole thing is fragile, like everything is on the verge of falling apart.

_Just be calm and keep a straight face, Shiho. _I reassured myself and my confidence resumed. Maybe I'll just stop worrying and just depend on time. Maybe I don't need to plan how or when should I confess to him tomorrow, I bet that I will just blurt it out anytime of the date.

I lied on my bed, facing the ceiling and I was for sure that I was calm and confident that I don't have to worry anything about my first date.

Suddenly, a reminder raced my mind and I opened my eyes and gasped. "Oh crap, I don't know what should I wear," I sighed to myself. I opened my closet and searched for something promising._Great, Kudo-kun didn't even tell me where we was our date so that I would at least have a hint on what should I wear. _I tried to search for something appropriate but I could not find anything. If only there was a "fairy godmother" that would come and assist me.

Oh right, I remember that there are no such thing as fairytales or happy endings. There never was in the real world. We have to face reality and open our blind eyes to see the cruelty in this world. The evil lingers around shadows in the dark, threatening innocent people and the earth itself. Even if you get married, problems and conflicts still haunts you and might get divorce. That's right, imperfection, cruelty and pessimism are hell, but they are true. Only optimism, happiness, perfection and innocence are a dream.

I would lose hope if Kudo-kun isn't here for me. My parents, onee-san are all dead. I never had a normal childhood and I had no real friends. I was like a raven in a cage, trapped in the Black Organisation. However, Kudo-kun managed to get rid of those evil bastards and the existance of the Organisation vanished. What possibly could he not do for me? Even though I am sick and tired of living in this dreadful place, I managed to survive it, all because of him. He didn't just saved me from the organisation, but from this earth, my soul and_ Sherry_.

I wonder if I could live with him forever and always. Life may be imperfect, but as long as I am safe and happy like Kudo-kun always wanted. And for that I had fallen for him. And only him.

(End of Haibara's POV)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Conan's POV)

Firstly, I called my parents. I dialled their number and wait till they pick up the phone.

"Oh, Shin-chan! How I miss you! How are you? Are you alright? I heard that my poor Shin-chan's heartbroken! Don't worry, mummy's here," my mother answered the phone. I rolled my eyes and thinking how mushy it is when she calls me "Shin-chan". But still, I have to accept that she's my mom and she's not strict like mothers who cane their child.

"Okaa-san, is Otou-san beside you? Please put this on speaker because I want to talk to both of you." I told my mother. My mother did as I asked her to and therefore, I continued, "Do you mind if you give me some money and advice? Because I kind of asked a girl out on a date tomorrow."

"Is it Ai-chan?" my mother guessed. "Bingo," I replied.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this," my father said. Now all I have to do is to plan the whole thing out, and I just know where to take her and the whole thing about my date with Haibara.

I dialled and Hattori's number and waited for him to answer. "Oi! Kudo! How nice of you to call the Great Detective of the West!" Hattori answered the phone. His voice was so loud that I almost dropped my handphone.

"So have you made up your mind yet?" Hattori asked me.

"I didn't made up my mind, my heart did. I love Haibara and I want to be with her. Moreover I took your advice and asked her out. Thanks anyway," I told Hattori.

"You see Kudo? I told you that you're gonna fall in love for her sooner or later. I'm such a genius!" Hattori boasted in his Osaka accent.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance due to Hattori's boasting. "Anyway, I'm on my way to Tokyo with Kazuha so I would want to stay with you guys for tonight," Hattori informed me, but he continued, "because the location of my date with Kazuha is somewhere in Tokyo."

"Whatever," I said arrogantly, rolling my eyes. "Gotta go now," Hattori said, and hung up the phone.

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

(2 hours later)

Hattori and Kazuha came and Conan welcomed them. After that, Hattori settled in Conan's room while Kazuha settled in Haibara's.

* * *

(In Conan's room)

"Why can't you and your girlfriend share the same bed?" Conan teased, noticing that the fact that they will be sleeping in seperate rooms. On hearing Conan's words, Heiji's face turned beet red with embarrassment.

"Oi! I'm not like you who slept with your girl!" Heiji yelled, not wanting to lose to Conan's teasing.

"Anyway, where are you taking her to your date?" Heji asked, trying to change the topic.

"Well, that's a secret. While I was waiting for the two of you, I gave her a cheque if she needs any preparation like buying a gown or something," Conan elaborated.

Heji smirked and said, "I guess we detectives think alike. I gave her a cheque amounting 500,000 yen. How much did you give her?"

Conan simply smirked, "Loser, the amount I gave her is greater than yours."

* * *

(In Haibara's room)

Kazuha was unpacking her luggage while Haibara helped her. There was silence and Kazuha decided to break it, "Isn't it wonderful that tomorrow's Valentine's Day? I can't wait for tomorrow as I will be going out with my boyfriend. Do you have a boyfriend?" Kazuha asked Haibara.

"No," Haibara said coldy. Her response was so cold and short that Kazuha's smile disappeared.

"Anyway, do you mind going shopping with me? I need something to wear for tomorrow. I bet that you need to shop too because I heard that you're having a date tomorrow," Kazuha insisted that Haibara should come. Haibara just shrugged her shoulders and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Kazuha informed Conan and Heiji who was now having snacks that they plan to shop. She then dragged Haibara to a mall and window shopped to some shops. They found a shop that looks promising and Kazuha tried a dress on.

"How do I look?" she asked smilingly while admiring the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Haibara just shrugged her shoulders and Kazuha just bought it.

"How about you? What are you going to wear? " Kazuha asked the reddish-brown haired girl.

Haibara remembered Conan's words and spoke up, "He said that I need to wear a gown or something classical." Kazuha's jaw dropped when she heard the word "gown" and "classical".

"Does that brat rich enough to afford those kind of stuff?" Kazuha gasped in astonishment.

"Well, yes. In fact, his parents are well-known in America and his father sold many mystery books." Haibara replied as she walked over to a window shop. Behind the clear glass was a glittering gray gown that glistened when a light reflected it. It's light resembles the reflecting light of the blue moon.

Haibara admired it for a while and thought, _This gown is beautiful and not only that, it's light reminds me of hope. Hope is the light that breaks up the emptiness of the dark and hope represents Kudo-kun. He saved me from the evil clutches of the Black Organisation and for that, he won my heart. _

Without any hesitation, she entered the shop and bought the gown. Though the gown is expensive, she bought it anyway. After that, both of them shopped a little more and then head back to Hakase's house.

* * *

(At Hakase's rescidence)

Haibara quickly hid the gown in her closet. She wanted to keep it so that she could surprise Conan. Kazuha was exhausted from all the shopping and therefore, rested.

Meanwhile, Haibara was wondering where Conan was. She searched the whole house, however, he wasn't there. She went to the dining room, where Heiji and Hakase was.

"Did anyone of you had seen Kudo-kun around?" she asked Heiji and Hakase.

"Well, he said that he was going to do with some stuff and left," Hakase answered, recalling what Conan had told him.

Heiji simply grinned and his eyebrow raised higher than the other. He laughed cheekily and teased, "Why? Worry for your boyfriend, little girl? Don't worry, he just went out. He'll be back before you even know it."

Haibara nearly blushed when he heard Heiji's words but simply hide it behind her "cold mask". She turned around and said, "I'm not a little girl." The motive of her response was not to lose to Heiji's sarcasm or else, she would lose her dignity. However, she did not utter a word about Conan being her boyfriend. Being calm and cold, she left both of them and went to her room.

She took out the ingredients she had bought and went to the kitchen to make a special chocolate for Conan.

* * *

(In the kitchen, Haibara's POV)

I was preparing a special chocolate for Kudo-kun. I was suspicious where he is or what he is up to. But on the other hand, I was glad that he was out so that he wouldn't notice that I am making chocolate for him and give it tomorrow.

I remember my onee-san once said, _"Chocolates could mend a broken heart"._ Chocolates does makes you feel better emotionally. Maybe giving this chocolate would make him get over the agony he's going through. Besides, it is common for girls to give chocolates to boys they admire in Valentine's.

After a few hours of making this chocolate, I wrap it into a present with a ribbon around. I don't usually do this kind of girly stuff, but I just wanted to give him something for tomorrow. With that, I ate dinner and got ready for bed. In fact, I slept 30 minutes earlier than my usual time to sleep. I closed my eyes and let the time passed by.

* * *

(The next day)

I woke up and thought if Kudo-kun really asked me out. To confirm this, I searched my closet and found the silvery-moon dress. I guess it wasn't a dream after all. I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and got ready for school. After that, Conan and I went to school together. There was an intense silence between Kudo-kun and I.

"Where had you been yesterday?" I spoke up, breaking the silence between us. I was curious where he was yesterday. In fact, this was the second time he went to some place without acknowledging me. But it was a good thing that he didn't catch a fever like the previous time.

"Oh nothing," he replied with a smile. I smiled softly at him, looking into his blue eyes. Those eyes weren't sad like the last time I had seen it before, it was in fact, jubilant. The colour of his eyes seemed warm, but humble. I observed his eyes carefully and Kudo-kun just looked at me warmingly with a smile on his face. I stared at his eyes again, his eyes were full of positive emotions and interest.

I was so engrossed staring at him that I didn't notice that something warm held my hand tightly. I immedietly looked what it was and realized that Kudo-kun held my hand and gripped it tightly. He smiled again and looked into my eyes. I almost blushed but I managed to keep it. With that, we continued walking to school together.

(End of Haibara's POV)

* * *

(At school)

Conan and Haibara were still holding hands by the time they had reached school. Mitsuhiko saw this and there was envy in his eyes.

* * *

(During recess time)

Conan was at the back of the school, waiting for Haibara. About an hour ago, Haibara passed a note to Conan to meet there.

After a few minutes of waiting, Haibara came and gave him the chocolate she made yesterday. "I just wanted to give you this, Kudo-kun" Haibara said coolly, not wanting to reveal the nervousness in her heart. Conan smiled and thanked her. As expected, he opened the wraper and bit the chocolate. As Conan ate the chocolate, he could taste the sweetness in it and he was sure that this Haibara made it herself.

"Uishi!" he said delightfully. He almost ate the remaining piece of the chocolate when he noticed Haibara was standing beside him. Holding the chocolate with the wrapper, he told Haibara, "You might want to have a piece of your creation." With that, Haibara leaned closer to him and had a bit the chocolate. After eating, both of them drank lots of water.

Not far from them was a thin and freckled boy who had witnessed Conan and Haibara's romantic scene. He watched them left together with jealousy in his eyes. It was Mitsuhiko. He clenched his fist tightly, his forehead ceased into a frown, he bit his lips hardly till they were on the verge of bleeding and in his watery eyes were green with envy, antagonism, pain and betrayal.

He held a grudge on Conan for he had possessed the heart of the girl he had admired. Not only that he had hated him, he was always jealous of Conan. He envy him for his intelligence, good looks and every other thing that he couldn't or he didn't have. He was about to yell out loud crazily to release all the negative feelings that he was bearing when a sweet voice called his name. He turned around and saw that it was Ayumi.

"Aren't they a cute couple?" Ayumi said softly to him, there was a smile on his face but her eyes were watery, not wanting to cry.

"How could you say that when you hated when they are together?" Mitsuhiko yelled at Ayumi, he was confused about Ayumi's remark when he knew that she feel pain deep down her heart.

Instead of fighting back, Ayumi stayed calm and smiled again. Once again, she spoke, "Have you ever noticed that Ai-chan is closer to Conan than me? At first, I didn't like it but now, I understand. Ai-chan understands Conan better than me and as well as Conan understands Ai-chan better than anyone of us. Anyway, it's just a crushing. I like Conan only because he's smart, handsome, sweet, had saved me multiple times, caring and kind; and everything. He's perfect. And he deserves a girl better than me."

After hearing Ayumi's words, Mitsuhiko's eyes softened and he gave a weak smile and said, "You're right. Conan's just better than me. I could not beat him no matter what I do. It's just that Conan has everything, even Haibara. Haibara is such a beautiful,gentle, intelligent, mature, calm and independant. She's such a rare girl and I can't believe Conan has her too. "

"That's right. Ai-chan's better than me. She's just way better. I am always jealous of her. However, she's still my friend. I wouldn't want to fight over this even though Conan's my first crush. And I believe that Ai-chan's your first crush too, right?" Ayumi asked him.

Her question left Mitsuhiko hanging. He liked Ayumi as well too. In fact, Ayumi was his first crush, not Haibara. "No, she wasn't," Mitsuhiko told Ayumi shyly, and this made Ayumi puzzled. "Well, actually,..well...err..." Mitsuhiko stammered for a while, but he managed to speak up, "Actually, your my first crush Ayumi!"

Ayumi was shocked by his words but she was able to regain from her shocked state. "So, Ayumi, are you free today? Might as well as you out on a date," Mitsuhiko asked.

" Sure," Ayumi replied with a smile.

* * *

(After school, Hakase residence)

Conan was bored to death in school. It was always the school bell that made him relief. He rested on the couch for a while and did his homework and Haibara did the same.

After that Conan called out, "Haibara, we have to get ready for our you know... date." Haibara simply nodded her head and headed to her room.

Hakase, who was watching television overheard their conversation and he was alarmed when he heard the word "date". "Shinichi, you and Ai-kun are going out on a date today? At Valentine's?" Hakase asked Conan with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah, " Conan replied. Hakase's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. Conan's eyebrow raised and said, "What Hakase? I can date her, can I? Don't worry, I won't be doing anything to your 'daughter'," Conan teased, "Yet..." he added.

"No, it's just that I'm not updated to the latest news. I'm quite shock, actually. Anyway, good luck to the both of you." Hakase wished them good luck.

"Well, maybe your not updated to the latest news because you're getting old. It's a sign of aging, and I bet you didn't have anyone yet right?" Conan teased Hakase about his age.

"Think again, Casanova. An old friend of mine actually set me up because I'm still single. I'm actually having a blind date with a lady who is about the same age as me and my friend says that she's my type. Prepare to meet your mother-in-law," Hakase yelled back.

Conan simply smirked, "Just hope that she isn't blind," he said sarcastically. Hakase frowned and Conan's smirked disappeared.

"Just joking," Conan assured Hakase, "I'm going to take a shower."

With that, Conan left.

* * *

He grabbed his towel which was hanging in his room and headed for the bathroom. He was about to go in when he noticed that the door was closed and he could he hear the water trickling. He pressed his ear to eavesdropped and heard Haibara's voice humming a love song.

_She must be humming while showering naked. _Conan thought while he daydreamed about Haibara showering. He managed to snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. _What the hell was I thinking?_ Conan slapped mentally that his face turned as red as a riped tomato. He simply headed for the other bathroom to shower.

* * *

(45 minutes later)

Conan wore a black tuxedo which his parents had gave him a few months ago. He managed to tidy himself up and read his new "The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes" book while waiting for Haibara. Conan used a bookmark and put away his book when he heard the door of Haiabra's room opened.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Haibara stunning in the beautiful silver gown...

* * *

A/N: Okay, the details of their date would be the next chapter and the next chapter's the final chapter! So sorry if today's chapter was a cliffhanger but I'll update soon. Don't forget to review!

I would also like to thank those of you had reviewed to my fanfic and supported me. It really encourages me to update faster and it tells me that I don't really suck at English. Anyway, the next chapter will be the final chapter so get ready for it because the last chapter is the climax in my fanfiction.


	12. The date, confession and kiss

Let me heal your broken heart Chapter 12

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is a AiCon fanfic dedicated to AiCon fans. So ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Okay, this chapter is the final chapter of this fanfic! So, previously, Conan and Ai are getting ready for their date. Well, I'll try to make the date great and romantic but not so mushy...

* * *

(Conan POV)

The moment I saw her when she came out of the room, she looked gorgeous. My jaw dropped when I saw her, she was absolutely beautiful.

Her reddish-brown hair was still the same and I could smell her usual fragrance, it smelled really nice which made me lust for her. She was wearing a beautiful silver gown that glistened when the golden ray of the Sun reflected it. Her soft, white skin was so flawless that I tempted to caress her. Her face was so beautiful, she doesn't need any make-up to look beautiful, she already was.

Her eyes are big but narrow, the colour of her eyes were turquoise blue, whenever she opens or narrows them, it reveals her hidden emotions. Even though, she was physically a child, she has a great figure.

I was so engrossed staring at her that I didn't know that I was doing it for 5 minutes. Knowing that I was staring at her, she smirked, "Done staring at the great view? Observing the "great view" is your specialty, ne, tantei-kun?" she said sarcastically. I just shook my head and tried to find words to compliment about her looks. However, there are no words that could describe how beautiful she is.

"Kireii..." I blurted out. She simply smirked when she heard my compliment. Then I noticed that both of us were just standing there, and I knew that I have to do something. In other words, _make a move_. Thinking fast, I held my hand infront of her, asking to hold her hand. As predicted, she just raised her hand and I automatically held it. With that, both of us walk out of the house together, holding each other's hands.

"So, where are we going?" Haibara asked me. I smiled and brought her to the nearest carpark. Seeing her puzzled expression, I answered, "Okaa-san told me that she rented a limousine and hired a driver to bring us to a restaurant."

"Soka," she understood. After a few minutes, we met up with the driver and went inside the vehicle.

* * *

(Along the way)

While Haibara and I were in the limousine, there was a strange silence between us. Despite that, I was still holding her hand and both of us seemed to grip each other's hands tightly, fearing that either one of us would let go. Still, we didn't talk much, I just stared at her, admiring her beauty. But then, I remembered my mother advised me that during a date, I should have a casual conversation with her so that this date wouldn't be boring.

So I snapped out of my thoughts and started a conversation, "So is this your first date?"

She faced me, my eyes meeting hers. "Yes, Kudo-kun. How about you?" she gave me a straight answer this time. However, her question seemed to let me hesitate to answer. This isn't really my first date, in fact, this was my second. The first one was with Ran at the hotel restaurant 2 years ago where my dad confessed to my mom.

"Well...err...I...err...," I stammered. I just couldn't answer that kind of question. She knew that it wasn't my first date just by judging my actions.

"Oh ,never mind about that, " she said and lowered her head. There was a hint of disappointed in her voice and I knew that I got into a bad start. _Oh shit!_ I cursed myself mentally.

"But hey," I spoke up, trying to cheer her up. "I just want to thank you for all you had done for me. You were always there for me, Haibara. I really appreciate that." I finally managed to say something and caressed her lovely hair.

"So this is why you asked me out," she said coldly. "Well, sort of," I answered nervously. I didn't want to confess right now, I was waiting for the right time.

"Kudo-kun, I must be honest that you're exaggerating a little bit. If you want to thank me, why not just say thank you?" she asked me.

"Well.. err... that's because you're really special in my life. I don't think I would be able to survive without you. I'm always here for you and you know that." I gave her a straight answer while looking in her eyes, giving her a hint that I have affections for her.

She soften her eyes and loose her cold attitude. She held my face with one of her hand, while the other holding my hand tightly. At that moment, I felt an intense feeling.

"Well, I guess I have to thank you too, Kudo-kun. For everything you had done; protecting me from the black organization, reassuring me and making me feel special. " she thanked me. Not only that, she then embraced me tightly like she had never held someone tightly before. I froze for a moment, but then I understood and caressed her back. She didn't mind about me caressing her back, in fact, she just needed someone to be there for her, especially when her sister died. _Don't worry Shiho, I will be the one here to love you._

After about a minute, the vehicle stopped and both of us parted, knowing that we have to get down from the car.

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

Conan got out first and helped Haibara get down from the car, just like a gentleman would do to a precious lady. Conan brought her to a five-star French restaurant, which his mother helped him to reserve the table.

"Wait, isn't this the restaurant that had just opened three day ago?" she asked me. He simply nodded his head.

"Then why bought me to a French restaurant?" she asked once more.

"That's because Paris is said to be the most romantic city in the world. Since I can't take you there yet, might as well take you to a French restaurant." he explained.

As he approached the waitress, the waitress raised her eyebrow when he saw Conan, who was physically 10.

"You see, I am actually the second son of the Kudo family, Conan Kudo. My mother, Kudo Yukiko, had resevre a table in this restaurant on behalf of my niichan, Kudo Shinichi. Shinichi-niichan is suppose to be here on a date with his assistant and girlfriend, Shiho-oneesan. However, he wasn't able to come and Okaa-san didn't wanted to waste it. So she just instructed me to come here with my friend, Haibara," Conan explained in a childish voice.

"Wait, the Kudo family has a younger son?" the waitress asked in confusion.

"Yes, I was born in New York, so nobody really know that the Kudo family has another son in Japan," Conan elaborated.

"Oh, I see, well come on then," the waitress said and showed them to the seats. In fact, the restaurant actually has seperated rooms for each table so that costumers will have some privacy.

* * *

"Well, I'll go first while you little ones decide what you're ordering," the waitress informed them after handing out a menu to Conan and Haibara.

After that, the waitress went out and shut the door, leaving Conan and Haibara alone. Conan sighed in relief, and he spoke, "So, what do you want from the menu?"

"Something edible," she said sarcastically, her eyes were fixed to the menu, "Anyway, that was a nice excuse back there. Does Shiho looks like Shinichi's girlfriend?"

Conan hid a smile when he heard Haibara called his first name, even though it was indirectly referring to him. "Yes, and in fact, the Great Detective of the East is very lucky to have Shiho," he said, indirectly referring to Haibara and me.

"Oh, then I guess you mean that she makes him happy every night," she said sarcastically.

Conan could feel my face burning the moment he heard her sarcasm. "What do you mean by that?" he laughed nervously.

"Just kidding," she said. After that, they ordered food.

During their dinner date, Conan and Haibara made some deep conversation. In fact, Haibara was so open to Conan which was unusual. Haibara shared about her dark past when she was in the Organization. As for Conan, he just listened and sympathize. He didn't dare to talk about his past because his first seventeen years were perfect. While listening to her, Conan comforted and reassured her.

"Don't worry, that was the past. Your safe with me now. Always remember that I won't let anyone harm you," he reassured her.

Both of them enjoyed their dinner and then Conan payed the bills.

* * *

(Outside the restaurant)

"Well, I suppose that this is the end of our date," Haibara sighed.

"Who says so? It isn't over yet," Conan told her. Conan grabbed her hand and brought her to a park. The park that he had strolled during a rainy day a few days ago.

* * *

(In the park)

As predicted, Haibara widened her eyes at the sight of the beautiful nature. She admired the plants and the butterflies flying around it. Conan smiled; he knew that she was going to love this place. Though Conan had been in this place more than once, he admired the plants again but he was not alone, he was with Haibara.

"Sugoi, these plants are so beautiful. The coloured emerald leaves, the fragrance of the flowers and the butterflies circling above it," after complimenting it, she turned to Conan and gave him a rare smile. "Thank you, Kudo-kun."

Soon, Conan held her hand once more and bought her to the rare end to show her the roses. She admired the particular roses that were the colour of blood.

"Haibara, it seems that you like the red roses," Conan told her. She simply nodded her head which confirmed that his deductions were right.

The shrunken detective smirked and said, "I knew that you'll love them."

"Ojii-san!" he called out to the gardener. Haibara turned around and saw the gardener, in his hands were a bouquet of red roses.

"Oh, here you go boy, I cut these flowers and arranged them just like you said," the gardener said while handing them to Conan.

"Arigatou, Ojii-san," he thanked the gardener. With that, the gardener left, leaving Haibara and Conan alone.

Conan then gave the bouquet of red roses to Haibara. "Happy Valentine's Day, Haibara," he greeted her as he handed the flowers to her. She smelled the flowers and stared at its thorns.

Conan noticed this and asked, "Why are you staring at the thorns instead of the petals? Didn't you said that you like them?"

"Of course I do. It's just that every roses has its thorns; the optimist admires the petals of the rose, while the pessimist stares at its thorns, oblivious to the pretty petals of the rose," Haibara said softly.

Conan's eyes softened, "I understand," he said sympatheticaly. "Anyway, it's going to be sunset soon. Let's go to that garden pavillion and watch the sunset there. " he said while looking at his watch. He held her hand and walked to the pavillion with her.

* * *

(At the pavilion)

The garden pavilion was just in the park. They had soon reached there. The garden pavilion was small but grand. The floor of it was in a circle shape, the roof was round but pointed on top, like a sundae, most of all, the pavilion was made of white marble.

They sat on the perimeter of the pavilion. From there, they could get a view of the horizon. They watched the sunset, embracing each other. She was embracing him while his arm was slender to her waist. They witness the sun descending down the horizon and the whole sky turned red.

"Isn't this wonderful? Witnessing the blood-red sunset which turns the whole sky red. After this, the world will then turn into darkness," she said to him. Conan just smiled and nodded his head, then held her tightly and continued watching the sun descend. At that time, there were the only people at the park.

Soon enough, the sky turned dark, turning the day into night. This time, the sky was filled with twinkling stars and the moon. It wasn't just the moon, it was the blue moon. Haibara smiled at the sight of such a beautiful night. Conan saw her smiling, he knew that she would love this. He stared at her face once more, admiring the rare smile on her face.

His stare at her was distracted by a shining light that dashed across the sky. He looked up to the sky and noticed that it wasn't there anymore.

"What was that?" Conan asked Haibara.

"That was a shooting star," she answered.

"So did you wish for something?" he asked her.

"No, why would I believe in such fairytale?" she said harshly. Actually, she did made a wish. She wished that Conan would feel the same way as she does.

Conan stood up and said, "Do you want to dance with me here?"

"Sorry, but I don't dance," Haibara rejected his invitation.

"Don't worry, it's just slow dancing," he reassured her. She nodded her head and held his hand. With that, his arms held her waist while the other holding her hand. Same goes for Haibara, one of her hand is on his shoulder while she was holding his hand with the other. They began dancing slowly like they were in a grand ball.

"You dance just fine," he complimented her. Haibara leaned closer to him and held him tight, Conan noticed this and held hair waist tigher. They continued to dance romantically.

After a few minutes, they stopped dancing and sat on the perimeter of the pavilion, but this time, they weren't staring at the sky, but rather into each other's eyes.

"I want to tell you something, Kudo-kun," she spoke up.

"I want to tell you something too," he said, "You first."

"No, it's alright, tell me yours first," she suggested.

"Ladies first," he said gently.

Haibara knew that this wasn''t working out for them, "Why won't we say it together, on the count of three," she suggested.

"Alright," Conan agreed.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"I love you," both said in sync. It took a while for both of them to realize that they felt the same way towards each other. After realizing so, both of their eyes widened, shocked by what they said.

"I started having feelings for you ever since we became friends. I didn't want to tell you about it at first because you used to like another girl. I just wanted to be friends with you back then. But now, I felt like I really have to tell you how I feel. It's just that you're so amazing whenever you solves cases, you care and protected me and you make me feel special." she explained.

He started caressing her hair and said, "So it must be heartbreaking for you back then. Forgive me if I ever made you cry and for being so blind. I was so focused on another girl that I had forgotten what we had been through together. I thought that she was the one but I realized that it was just a childish crush. Love isn't lust or admiring a hot girl or blushing whenever you are flattered. Love is all about caring for another person endlessly and the fact that you can't survive if she wasn't in your life. Love is about ensuring how happy and safe that person is no matter how broken you are. Love is about loving and caring for that person even though that person thinks that your love is redundant. I just noticed that you love and care for me and I fell for you. Forgive me for not noticing this."

"It's alright," Haibara said.

"I hope this would make it up to you," Conan said and leaned forward to her, he then placed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened but eventually closed her eyes like he did and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her waist tightly, his tongue entered her mouth to taste the sweetness of her tongue. From there, he could taste the familiar strawberry taste when he had first kissed her.

As they kissed, they felt an intense feeling that they wanted more. Therefore, she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, deepening the kiss. He kissed her more passionately, his tongue exploring on the inside of her mouth and back to have a taste of her tongue. His hand caressed her back while the other caressed her hair. A loud and grateful moan escaped from her lips, letting him know that she liked it.

Soon enough, they had to stop. Both of them were breathing hard, panting for air.

"Wow... That was...amazing," Haibara said breathlessly, "Is this your first kiss? Because this is the first time someone kissed me before."

"Iiye," Conan answered. She lowered her head, "Oh I see..," she said with a hint of disappointment.

Conan looked at her eyes, "No, you misunderstood. You are still my first kiss, this is my second kiss. The first one was when I was sick and I saw you sleeping beside me. I was admiring you that I kissed you," he explained.

"What? You kissed me when you were sick and without my acknowledgement? Lucky that I didn't catch a fever too," she said in disbelief.

"Sorry about that," he apologise. She leaned and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and said, "It's ok."

Surprisingly, a red monarch butterfly landed on Haibara's shoulder and then circled above Conan's head three times. Haibara was surprise while Conan knew that it was a sign.

"Now, I know that the reason why I became Conan is to meet you, Haibara," he told her, "Or should I say Shiho. I love you," he added.

"I love you too, Kud- I mean Shinichi," she said and leaned forward, making them french kiss again. Though the kiss was only for a few minutes, it felt like enternity as they french kissed passionately, under the twinkling stars that holds the blue moon.

* * *

(Epilogue, a week later)

After that fateful day, everyone seemed to be jubilant:

Hakase fell in love with the woman he had a blind date with and vise versa.

Though Kogorou lost his job from being a famous detective, he worked as a police officer and became Inspector Megure's right-hand. Not only that, he had Eri living with him again together with his daughter.

Ran and Araide's relationship were smooth and flawless as well as Makato and Sonoko.

Heiji actually proposed to Kazuha on Valentine's Day and she gladly accepted.

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi eventually became a couple. Not to mention, Genta had a crush on a new girl sitting beside him whose a chef's daughter and tried to come up with ideas to win her heart.

* * *

As for Conan, he regarded himself as the luckiest guy in the world as Haibara is with him. By having Haibara by his side, he felt that there was nothing else he could ever asked for. He had always regretted that he spied on Gin and Vodka and made him shrunk into Conan. But now, he realized how faith is very fragile; if he didn't shrunk, he wouldn't have met Haibara. All he needed was Haibara. Not a permanent antidote or anything. He didn't care being Shinichi Kudo anymore, he spent the good years with Haibara instead.

_Love isn't always the first crush. There are times when we need to seek thoroughly to find true love. You just have to open your eyes to find your true love; perhaps the one you are looking for is just an ordinary friend who had been secretly loving you. It doesn't always have to be the sweet, optimistic girl that you had known since childhood. Don't focus on that. _

_The one whom you're truly looking for might just be in front of you because when she walks away, another girl whom you were oblivious to is there to stay with you_Conan thought as he looked at Haibara.

He leaned forward to her, holding her waist tightly, placing his lips onto hers. She wasn't surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck, then parted her lips to let him french kiss her. His tongue tasted the delicate taste, his hand caressing her hair. This fanfic ends as both kissed passionately, showing their everlasting love to each other. They didn't care how long it was, both felt it was like forever and enjoyed it tremendously.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Okay, my fanfic ends here. I would like to thank those people who had supported me and reviewed throughout. I really appreciated it.

Honestly, AiXConan is my favourite couple in Detective Conan. This is my first fanfic and I was jubilant that I managed to accomplish it. I had been working on this chapter for two days and I hoped you guys like the ending. I tried to make the date great and romantic, which I hope it was on your expectations, (that was actually my ideal date but I had never been to a date before, guess I'm too young.) I hope that the kiss isn't that disgusting like one of my childish friend said so. I hope you like it, because I seriously never kissed anyone, therefore, you may not like the kissing part. (Warning: I'm not a hopeless romantic! I'm just too young to go dating)

Anyway, hoped you like it and thanks again for supporting my first fanfic. I actually thought of a plot for my next AiXConan fanfic. Since school is starting next week again, I may not release my second fanfic yet, but I promise, I will. PM me if you would like a short brief of my second fanfic.


End file.
